La poussière du temps
by AimCy
Summary: Au temps de la guerre, dans un geste désespéré, Hermione se retrouve projeté dans le passé avec Malfoy. Un sortilège offensif atteignant le retourneur de temps et le détruisant alors qu'il libérait sa magie. Ils doivent à tout prix revenir à leur époque, sauver Harry et mettre un terme au règne du mal.
1. Chapitre 1

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017  
Révision et correction des fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Bonjour, chers lecteurs! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction, la seule et l'unique qui a volé toute l'inspiration que j'utilisais pour _L'Université de Magdalen_. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, je ne publierai pas un chapitre par jour, mais plutôt aux deux semaines.

Je promets également plusieurs chapitres avant qu'Hermione et Draco ne commencent à se questionner au sujet de l'évolution de leur relation.

Bonne lecture!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 1 ::**

* * *

Huit longues années séparent cette nuit de guerre interminable et éreintante de la nuit où Voldemort fut ramené parmi les vivants par Peter Pettigrow. Huit années de sang, de douleur, d'êtres chers, de combattant et d'amis loyaux, se sacrifiant pour les besoins de la cause. Au fil de ses huit années, elle perdit Ron, son ami, son amour, son tiers, lors d'une attaque qui s'est avérée, encore à ce jour, la plus dévastatrice de toutes. Et pourtant, quelques secondes seulement séparaient Hermione Granger de l'événement qui allait faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre. Seulement quelques grains microscopiques de temps s'égrainant dans le néant, irrécupérable. C'est alors que devant elle s'effondra son pilier, son roc, son ami, la raison d'être qui elle était, son second tiers. En quelques secondes, le monde sorcier s'arrêta, en quelques secondes la vie d'Harry Potter venait de s'éteindre, lui, qui était censé être l'élu, gisant sur le sol, inerte, le visage couvert de sang et de crasse.

Dans ses mêmes secondes, l'angoisse déferla sur elle comme un tsunami, la clouant à genoux au sol, l'air refusant d'entrer ou de sortir de ses poumons. La terre tourna au ralenti et les gens cessèrent de bouger. Le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Ce foutu temps qui lui glissait entre les doigts et qu'elle pourrait facilement remonter… Elle voulait crier, hurler, pleurer, mourir. Toutes ses actions menées en vain. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, lourd et insupportable. Le dernier coup venait de leur être porté, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Si au moins elle avait eu le temps de l'avertir, si au moins elle l'avait eu ce temps…

Toujours en état de violent choc nerveux, elle autorisa mentalement les gens à bouger et la terre de tourner. Elle se remit sur pieds, tremblante et hésitante, avalant difficilement sa salive, déchirant sa gorge sèche. Elle gravit en titubant l'escalier en ruine de Poudlard sous la célébration des mangemorts et des pleurs de la résistance. Elle s'éloignait d'Harry, de sa mort. Elle avança sans réfléchir, traversant les couloirs dévastés, revivant les secondes fatidiques qu'elle allait retourner, effacer à tout jamais. Ses jambes la menèrent au bureau pillé de Dumbledore, son corps s'activant enfin à chercher ce fameux outil qui lui avait tant servi lors de sa troisième année, essayant de localiser l'écrin de velours violet.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une cordelette dorée n'attire son attention sur le petit paquet coincé sous une grande bibliothèque à demi écroulée. Son cœur lui aurait sorti de la poitrine de bonheur si elle n'avait pas été aussi malheureuse, s'il n'avait pas été broyé par la douleur. Harry Potter ne devait pas mourir. C'était impensable, inimaginable, la fin de tout espoir, même pour elle, Hermione Granger, l'optimisme incarné. En empoignant la petite bourse, un bruit métallique résonna à ses oreilles, contorsionnant ses entrailles de terreur. Elle le délaça et vida son contenu dans le creux de sa main. L'un des anneaux d'or s'était détaché du mécanisme et quelques grains de poussière brillaient doucement entre ses doigts. Le sablier était fendu et avait perdu une grande partie de sa magie. Malgré tout, aussi désespérée puisse-t-elle être, la meilleure sorcière de sa génération répara, au meilleur de ses connaissances, l'artefact qui sauverait son meilleur ami.

Ravivée par une toute nouvelle confiance aveugle en son plan infaillible, la jeune femme retourna sur ses pas jusque dans la Grande Cour où tous et toutes se tenaient, fiers d'avoir combattu malgré la fin inévitable de la guerre. Pressée de voir les choses rentrer dans l'ordre, elle remonta le retourneur de temps au vu et au su de tous avant de se faire happer violemment par un homme vêtu de noir et aux cheveux blonds. Ils tombèrent durement au sol dans un halo de couleurs floues, la chaînette du retourneur de temps se cassant sous l'impact et le sablier fracassant au sol, sa poussière du temps emportée par le vent et la pluie.

Les couleurs devinrent plus nettes et s'identifièrent à des robes de sorciers volants dans tout les sens, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux, poussant leur corps à la limite du supportable, le réflexe de l'autodéfense prenant toute la place. Baguettes brandies devant eux, ils se démêlèrent et se redressèrent afin de mieux faire face à l'ennemi qui tentait de… les aider?

Une bande d'adolescents en uniforme scolaire s'était approchée, puis avait déguerpi aussitôt sous la menace. Constatant avec horreur l'erreur temporelle, Hermione se précipita sur les morceaux éparpillés du retourneur de temps, s'éraflant les genoux et les mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, l'or scintillant se ternissant, le verre cristallin du sablier s'émiettant, entaillant sa peau sale de boue et de neige.

Elle reconnut sans en comprendre le moindre mot la voix cassante de Malfoy dans toute son arrogance. Hermione serra les poings, inspirant profondément, tentant de ne pas vomir devant tous ces gens. Et la voix de ce putain de Serpentard qui ne cessait de se faire entendre, lui qui avait rejoint l'ordre quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'y voyait aucune autre solution, il avait vendu la mèche à propos de leurs recherches et qu'ils devaient se trouver aux ruines de Poudlard le jour même où l'armée adverse les y attendait.

Harry était mort.

Le retourneur de temps s'était cassé.

Le son d'une femme brisée franchit ses lèvres dans un sanglot déchirant, des larmes brulantes coulant sur ses joues. Le froid de l'hiver ne l'atteignait plus, elle aurait voulu tuer cet être infâme qui l'avait envoyé trop loin dans le passé, mais elle était épuisée, fin prête à sommeiller jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Des mains la touchèrent, la manipulèrent avec précaution, la positionnant entre des bras à l'odeur de sang, de terre humide et de feu. Les sons de voix scandalisées lui parvinrent, mais ses yeux restèrent clos, elle n'avait plus la force.

Hermione Granger s'éveilla en fin d'après-midi, au moment même où le soleil dispersait ses derniers rayons de lumière orangés. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était en rien un cauchemar, seulement la triste vérité. Une putain de vérité qui lui poignarda leur cœur encore et encore. Malgré l'émotion qui l'assaillait, elle n'arriva plus à verser une seule larme pour la fin du monde qu'elle avait connu. Se hissant sur ses coudes, elle observa la pièce autour d'elle qui n'était pas l'infirmerie de Poudlard à laquelle elle s'attendait. Maintenant sur ses deux pieds, elle réalisa qu'on lui avait confisqué sa baguette et enfermée dans la petite pièce.

La folie accumulée de tout ce qu'elle vivait explosa soudainement et elle frappa la porte à coups de poing et coups de pied jusqu'à en réveiller les morts. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que sa rage ne s'apaise et sans que sa douleur ne s'envole. Une voix grave, estompée par la lourde porte de bois, s'éleva alors, lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir retourner à son lit, qu'ils entreraient ensuite pour pouvoir discuter. Se sachant en sécurité malgré l'époque inconnue dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, Hermione rejoint sans broncher le matelas de plume. Le cliquetis métallique de la vieille serrure tinta et Malfoy entra suivi d'une femme et d'un homme âgés.

« Monsieur Granger, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir », prononça l'homme en lui indiquant une chaise de bois au vernis lustré d'un signe de la main. La jeune femme ne put rien faire d'autre de son corps et de sa tête tellement elle était choquée de constater que Draco Malfoy, que cette peste avait utilisé son nom de famille. « Madame Granger, veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses au sujet des précautions que nous avons dû prendre. Il est très inhabituel de recevoir d'étranges visiteurs apparaissant de nulle part dans l'enceinte de l'école ».

« Nous sommes en quelle année? », demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir craché sa question au visage de ses interlocuteurs, mais elle devait savoir. Elle aperçut néanmoins le corps de Malfoy se tendre du coin de l'œil, signe qu'il appréhendait tout autant qu'elle la réponse.

« Voyons, ma chère enfant… » commença la femme, dont les cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans un dominical. Le manque de réaction des voyageurs la poussa donc à répondre à la question avec une légèreté feinte; « Mais… nous sommes en l'an 1034! »

La pièce tangua dangereusement devant les yeux d'Hermione. Ses lèvres s'engourdissaient et des sueurs froides l'assaillirent. Malfoy déglutit bruyamment avant de se passer les mains sur le visage. « Jeunes gens, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même dans notre château? », dit l'homme brusquement, sa voix grave ayant monté d'un ton.

La carrure de l'homme devant elle la frappa. Grand, cheveux flamboyants ondulés, sa barbe immense lui rappelant celle d'Hagrid… et la femme à ses côtés… le diadème reposant sur son dominical, sa robe couleur bleue nuit, « Vous êtes le-les f-Fondateurs? ». Les yeux de Malfoy s'exorbitèrent plus qu'ils ne devaient l'être déjà sous cette affirmation.

« Mais quelle mouche les a piqués! »

« Godric, calme-toi! Qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous?», demanda Rowena Serdaigle.

Hermione félicita mentalement Malfoy d'avoir emprunté son nom de famille et dit; « Nous n'avons aucune importance, nous devons seulement retourner à notre époque. Pouvez-vous nous dire à quel endroit ils nous seraient possibles de trouver un retourneur de temps? »

L'interrogation dans le regard de deux des bâtisseurs de l'école les effraya. S'ils ne connaissaient pas cette magie, ils étaient dans un foutu pétrin. « Mes pauvres enfants… »

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment? » L'incompréhension et l'empathie les poussèrent à se lever et à quitter la pièce calmement, sans leur laisser croire qu'ils étaient complètement fous. Malfoy se leva et marcha de long en large, arpentant la minuscule pièce ornée d'une fenêtre à carreaux.

Hermione manquait sérieusement d'air. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tout simplement morte à la place d'Harry? Ou de Ron?! Elle voulait seulement mettre fin à l'horreur qu'apportait Voldemort sur son passage et maintenant elle se retrouvait à devoir vivre dans le passer avec ce con de première pour seule connaissance. « Comment as-tu pu voyager avec moi!? La chaîne n'était même pas autour de ton cou! »

« Mais j'en sais rien! J'ai dû mettre la main dessus quand je t'ai poussé! Tu m'énerves! »

« Non, mais quel imbécile! T'as tout fichu en l'air! J'allais sauver Harry! »

« NON! Tu n'allais sauver personne! Per-son-ne! T'allais crever et je t'ai sauvé, rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête Granger. » Dévastée, elle resta plantée là auprès de son lit, le regard dans le vide. « On va passer la nuit ici et demain on trouvera une solution. Bonne nuit Granger. »

Malfoy se retourna brusquement et frappa trois petits coups à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et qu'il s'éclipse. Madame Serdaigle entra alors et invita la jeune femme à la suivre. Hermione inspira profondément et se laissa guider par la femme. Étonnement, la configuration du château avait évolué avec le temps et Hermione ne s'y reconnaissait guère. Elle remercia le ciel de pouvoir parcourir ces corridors en silence, reconnaissant la sagesse légendaire qui qualifiait tant ces étudiants. La dame en bleu s'arrêta devant une porte joliment décorée de fioritures dorées.

« Voici la salle de bain du corps professoral. Quand quelqu'un y est, la porte ne s'ouvre plus de l'extérieur tant que la pièce n'est pas libre. »

Hermione baissa le regard et réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts de la guerre. « Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

« Prenez votre temps ma chère enfant, rien ne presse. Une robe a été mise à votre disposition. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander Vera lorsque vous l'enfilerez pour qu'elle lace votre corsage. » Un dernier sourire détendit le visage de la femme avant qu'elle ne retourne sur ses pas, la laissant seule dans un château qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

C'est avec un jour de retard que je publie le chapitre deux! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci SwanGranger et Berenice pour vos reviews!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 2 ::**

* * *

C'est le corps douloureux qu'Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Quand elle se referma et se scella de l'intérieur, la blancheur du marbre immaculé de la pièce étincelante à la lueur des torches l'éblouit momentanément. Elle fit un pas en avant, se sentant désorientée. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et rencontra son reflet, la réalité de la guerre la ramena parmi les vivants. Les doigts tremblants, elle se toucha la joue, s'approchant de son reflet, détaillant chaque trace de boue, chaque déchirure et fil pendouillant de ses vêtements, chaque blessure et tache de sang sur son corps. Lentement, elle retira ses vêtements, les laissant tomber au sol, un contraste grotesque avec toute cette propreté et cette magnificence. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image de son corps pâle et frêle, de son être meurtri.

Vera apparu derrière elle sans qu'elle ne se donne la peine de se couvrir. Alors que l'elfe de maison remplissait la baignoire en pompant de l'eau chaude, la jeune femme glissait ses doigts sur les bleus de ses bras. Le petit elfe prit sa main et la guida vers le bain en l'aidant à y entrer. « Est-ce que madame Granger voudrait que je l'aide à se laver? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien, madame… »

« Non, merci Vera. Je te rappellerai pour m'aider à m'habiller. »

XXXXXX

Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait à faire était de penser au pourquoi du comment ils étaient parvenus à voyager près de mille ans dans le passé. C'était impossible. Et pourtant ils y étaient arrivés. Aucune raison logique ne se présentait… ils étaient dans un foutu pétrin. Incapable de répondre aux questions des fondateurs, il avait préféré se taire et attendre que Granger veuille bien faire acte de présence à cet interrogatoire.

Assis sur son lit dans une petite pièce similaire à celle de Granger, il esquissa un sourire à la mémoire de son expression faciale quand il lui avait dit l'avoir sauvé. Sauf que ce sourire se flétrit de lui-même en quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la scène de la chute de l'élu. Et quand il l'avait vu sortir du château, le retourneur de temps dans les mains… putain… dire qu'il avait été le seul à se bouger. Il avait agi avec logique, non? La dernière du trio d'or ne pouvait pas mourir dans une situation aussi ridicule. Potter était mort, mais elle, la née-moldue, était toujours debout. Draco grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. S'élançant, il envoya ses jambes sur le matelas et s'étendit de tout son long avant de s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

À son réveil le lendemain matin, un elfe vint le chercher afin de le guider vers la grande salle, qui devait faire la moitié de celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Il ignora superbement tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui et rejoignit la table des professeurs où une assiette et des couverts l'attendaient. Quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut Granger, vêtue d'une longue robe de velours bleu aux manches blanches, faire son entrée dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son malaise quand elle prit place à ses côtés. Silencieusement, elle commença à manger. Ça promettait d'être long, pénible et ardu. Ils devaient rentrer chez eux et aujourd'hui marquait le commencement d'une équipe incohérente et de longues journées de recherches.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, pas un regard de tout le repas, même lorsqu'elle se leva et quitta la pièce sous les paires d'yeux qui ne les quittaient pas depuis la veille. De tout l'ordre, elle avait été celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu approcher. Elle le haïssait. Draco soupira bruyamment et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. « Maîtriser votre femme jeune homme! », entendit-il sur sa droite. « Reprenez-vous et montrez-lui qui est le chef. »

Ouais, Salazar était bel et bien comme il se l'était imaginé. Mais quelle idée stupide d'avoir donné le nom de Granger… « Merci du conseil. Mais, croyez-moi, votre femme aussi réagirait de la même façon si vous vous retrouviez dans la même situation. » Et le jeune homme blond se leva de sa lourde chaise de bois rembourrée et quitta la pièce à son tour. Reprenant le chemin de sa chambre, une voix féminine l'interpella. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent et il attendit qu'on le rejoigne. Dame Serdaigle se posta à ses côtés dans un bruit de froissement de jupes et glissa sa main sur son bras, l'invitant de manière civilisée à faire une promenade. Quelques minutes silencieuses déplaisantes s'écoulèrent avant que sa patience ne s'effrite et qu'il demande à la fondatrice, d'un ton sec à peine voilé, si elle allait lui expliquer l'honneur de sa présence.

« J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu plus d'où vous venez. »

« C'est impossible, ma dame. Tout comme il nous est impossible de nous présenter officiellement. »

« Mais dites-moi comment je pourrais vous être utile. J'ai bien vu vos visages se décomposer hier lorsque vous nous avez parlé de revireur de temps… »

« Retourneur… »

« Exactement. » La femme d'âge mûr prit une pause arrivée à la hauteur d'un banc et s'y assit en invitant Draco à faire de même. « Vous comprendrez que nous devons vous faire confiance. »

Draco soupira. Pas d'impatience, seulement de résilience. Ils auraient besoin d'aide et Rowena Serdaigle était prête à les aider. « D'accord. Mais pas ici. » Il parlerait, sans en dire trop, mais suffisamment de détails pour être crédible et pour avoir la chance de récupérer sa baguette. Il s'occuperait de Granger plus tard.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses jointures rencontrèrent par trois fois le bois patiné de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione Granger qui lui ouvrit quelques instants après. La métamorphose de son regard à l'instant où elle le reconnut en était presque ridicule. « Arrête de bouder et laisse-moi entrer. »

« J'ai vraiment très envie de te laisser là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature Granger… », souffla-t-il en se faufilant à l'intérieur de la pièce. « Serdaigle va nous aider. Tiens. », puis il lui tendit sa baguette. Hermione décroisa les bras pour s'en saisir et se referma aussitôt. « Ça va, pas besoin de me remercier. »

Des hurlements les précipitèrent dans le couloir du château où ils tombèrent sur deux groupes d'étudiants se menaçant mutuellement de leurs baguettes en s'injuriant. Des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, enflammant les rideaux, éclatant des statuettes. Draco maîtrisa la horde d'adolescents tandis qu'Hermione éteignait les flammes et qu'arrivaient les Quatre de Poudlard.

« Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor! » s'exclama avec hargne Serpentard.

« Non, mais ça va pas espèce de… »

« STOOOP! » crièrent Helga et Rowena qui distribuaient les retenues aux élèves fautifs. Elles dispersèrent la foule et fusillèrent les deux hommes du regard. « Godric, Salazar! Vous avez perdu la tête?! » dit la femme rondouillette vêtue de jaune.

« Il n'y a que ces incompétents de sang-de-bourbe qui ont assez de talent pour mettre le feu partout où ils passent! »

« Suffit sale serpent! Cette école a été bâtie pour accueillir tous les détenteurs de pouvoir magique! La raison d'être de cette école est de permettre à ces jeunes d'étudier et d'être entraînés à la magie! C'est nécessaire pour devenir des sorciers habiles et instruits, qu'est-ce que tu peux être égoïste! »

« Alors… » commença Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione, « … y avait-il ce passage dans l'Histoire de Poudlard? ». Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les fondateurs prêts à s'entretuer dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Non, mais nous sommes pile au moment de la construction de la Chambre des Secrets… »

Elle avait beau l'avoir chuchoté plus pour elle-même que pour cet imbécile de Malfoy, malgré tout, Salazar l'avait entendu et jeté un regard à glacer le sang. Prise sur le fait, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malfoy, elle quitta les lieux rapidement. Elle venait de commettre une grave erreur et se questionnait sur les terribles répercussions qu'il y aurait à leur époque. Au tournant du corridor, elle entra rapidement dans sa chambre et ramassa en quatrième vitesse ses vêtements de guerre lavés et ranger dans la petite commode. « Dégage Malfoy! » s'exclama-t-elle au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Donc, il n'y a pas de Granger? » Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son cœur manquant un battement. La voix éraillée de Serpentard poursuivi; « Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la Chambre des secrets, jeune femme? » Hermione garda le silence. « Seule la descendance Serpentard peut ouvrir la Chambre. RÉPONDEZ! »

« Je ne peux rien dire… »

« Balivernes! QUI ÊTES-VOUS? ». À son refus de répondre, l'homme l'avait empoigné par le bras et forçait maintenant son entrée dans sa tête. Le premier et le plus puissant légiliment allait percer à jour qui elle était et son vécu jusqu'à ce jour. Hermione tenta de fermer son esprit, serrant les dents. Une douleur insupportable l'assaillit à la tête, élançant comme une migraine. Elle était étourdie et avait la nausée, depuis combien de temps lui tenait-elle tête. Une sueur froide recouvrit son corps et elle eut le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux et de rencontrer ceux de Serpentard. Ses genoux fléchir et des images de la guerre, celles qu'elle tentait le plus de refouler, s'échappèrent de sa tête. La torture mentale s'approfondit jusqu'au moment où Bellatrix Lestrange avait marqué son bras à la pointe d'un couteau.

Lord Serpentard fût frappé d'un sort qui l'envoya valser sur le lit au fond de la pièce, Hermione s'affalant au sol. Empêtrée dans sa lourde robe, on la releva d'une main sous l'épaule; « Granger, ça va? » demanda Malfoy alors qu'elle se passait une main molle sur le visage pour écarter ses cheveux qui avaient collé contre son front moite. Dès qu'elle put se tenir debout seule, elle prit ses distances avec le blond et mit en joue le directeur de maison des vert et argent.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SALES PETITS BÂTARDS?! » s'écria l'homme à la longue barbe grisonnante, puis transplana.

Les jeunes adultes se dévisagèrent un moment et Hermione reprit la parole, la voix éraillée, pour lui annoncer qu'ils devaient quitter le château au plus vite. « Pour aller où, championne? »

« Tais-toi, connard… »

« Reviens sur terre Granger, où veux-tu qu'on aille? Les quatre plus grands sorciers du Royaume-Uni connaissent nos visages et on vient d'attaquer l'un d'eux! »

« Tu oublies facilement pourquoi! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu? »

Ses yeux noisette perçants de colère, elle releva sa manche gauche sans ciller, observant la réaction de l'homme devant elle; « Ça et une partie de la Guerre. » Elle fit une pause, rabaissa sa manche sans le quitter des yeux. « Il a vu que tout ce en quoi il s'obstine aujourd'hui deviendra un enjeu colossal dans le futur. Il m'a entendu mentionner la Chambre des Secrets, puis il a découvert que je suis née-moldue… Malfoy, on ne peut pas rester ici. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir silencieux. Trop silencieux. Ils avancèrent côtes à côtes, tendant l'oreille. Ils descendirent l'escalier menant au grand hall et tombèrent nez à nez avec une quinzaine d'aurors qui les désarmèrent à vue. Quelques hommes costauds se ruèrent sur eux, ligotant leurs mains dans le dos en les forçant à se mettre à genoux sous les regards curieux des étudiants qui avaient évacué l'école.

Ils étaient perdus dans un passé sans possibilité de retour à leur époque et maintenant allaient être mis en garde à vue pour avoir attaqué l'un des Quatre. Les yeux clos, Hermione se laissa emmener, tout comme Malfoy.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Mise à jour - 2016

La semaine dernière Deneb m'a fait remarquer une énorme erreur temporelle. J'ai failli à ma tâche… Je m'étais fiée au site Encyclopédie HP où l'histoire de la prison d'Azkaban est nébuleuse. J'aurais dû chercher plus loin, c'est ma faute! Merci beaucoup à Deneb!

Donc, selon Wiki Harry Potter, la forteresse est bâtie au **15e siècle** en étant soumise à de puissants sortilèges ayant pour but de la rendre  incartable. Le premier résident à la forteresse d'Azkaban est un mage noir du nom de Ekrizdis qui utilise Azkaban comme sa demeure et y attire les marins moldus pour les torturer et les tuer. À sa mort, les charmes de camouflage auxquels il avait soumis l'îlot se dissipent, ce qui permet au ministère de la Magie de découvrir l'île et le fort.

Alors j'ai choisi le château d'Édimbourg comme prison. Voice ce qu'en dit Wikipédia; les origines du site sont tellement anciennes et méconnues qu'il est difficile d'en établir la véritable date sans spéculation ou contradiction. Des archéologues ont trouvé des signes d'une occupation romaine, créant ainsi un lien avec la théorie de Ptolémée qui suppose que cet endroit fut le théâtre de la capitulation des Votadini face aux Romains au IIe siècle av. J.-C.

* * *

Bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices!

J'espère que vous avez passé un super Halloween! Moi, pas vraiment... un super mal de tête à la place... Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews!

Réponse aux Reviews Guest:

Rigel: Voici la suite tant attendue! Et, s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoie pas je t'en pris! On est tous égaux ici! J'espère que cet épisode te plaira tout autant que les deux premiers!

Bonne lecture!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 3 ::**

* * *

De grosses mains l'empoignèrent sous les bras pour la traîner sans ménagement sur le sentier menant du château aux grilles de l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie, où deux voitures noires enneigées les attendaient patiemment, attelées à quatre sombrals. Malfoy, qui était emmené quelques mètres devant elle, se fit pousser à l'intérieur de l'une des voitures, pendant qu'on la tirait vers celle du devant pour l'y faire monter brutalement avant qu'un autre auror, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, lui mette un sac de toile sur la tête. Aveuglée, elle se sentie bousculée quand les hommes prirent place sur les sièges capitonnés autour d'elle. Le bruit du claquement de la porte se fit entendre et la voiture se mit en marche doucement, ses grandes roues de bois et de fer frappant les roches du sentier gelé de terre battue. Elle sentit l'augmentation de la vitesse suivant le passage du trot au galop, puis le décollage brusque. Hermione refoula un haut-le-cœur et fit le vide dans sa tête pour le reste du voyage.

Éveillée le voyage durant, elle entrevit au travers des mailles du sac les hommes manger, parler et rigoler, sans jamais se soucier d'elle. La descente fut amorcée près d'une heure après le décollage, selon ses estimations, et ils atterrirent si durement qu'elle fut projetée au sol, le visage collé aux chaussures crasseuses des aurors. La porte s'ouvrit et on la tira à l'extérieur. Le vent et la pluie, d'une puissance hors du commun, la frappèrent de plein fouet, trempant ses vêtements et emmêlant ses jupes dans ses jambes. C'est l'absence de bruit qui caractérisa son entrée dans le bâtiment. Ils descendirent ensuite une multitude de marches où elle aurait pu cent fois se rompre le cou si on ne l'avait pas soutenu et se demanda à quel moment elle pourrait enfin se servir de ses yeux. Le son strident d'une lourde grille en fer qu'on ouvre lui donna la chair de poule. Finalement, on lui retira le sac de jute râpeux de sur la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et on s'empressa de la pousser dans la cellule avant de l'y enfermer.

La lueur bleutée du patronus, réfléchissant sur les murs de pierres trempés de condensation, lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien en prison. Azkaban? Non, probablement pas... La jeune femme se tourna vers la source des bruits de pas et assista, impuissante, à la mise en tôle de Malfoy.

« Où est-ce que vous nous avez enfermés!? » s'exclama-t-elle, s'élançant sur les barreaux. Hermione ne réussit pourtant qu'à leur soutirer des éclats de rire. Puis, espérant les déstabiliser, elle cria dans un français impeccable; « Answer me! ».

Les hommes quittèrent le corridor de leurs cellules comme si de rien n'était avant que l'un d'eux lui réponde qu'ils étaient au château d'Édimbourg. C'est lorsque les derniers faisceaux lumineux des patronus disparurent que l'ambiance lugubre des lieux assaillit leurs corps et leurs esprits.

Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Hermione se déplaça dans la minuscule pièce faiblement éclairée par la torche près de l'escalier. Un amas de paille sale trônait dans un coin, l'odeur aigre d'urine et de défécation flottant dans l'air. Un sceau avait été mis à disposition près de l'entrée, à la vue de tous. C'était dégradant, humiliant, c'était ça la vie des prisonniers.

Des lamentations et cris de désespoir retentirent en écho jusqu'à eux, les prévenant de l'arrivée imminente des détraqueurs. Le froid humide et glacial s'installa, refroidissant les barreaux de fer des cellules, givrant l'eau qui suintait sur les murs de pierres. La flamme de la torche s'éteignit lorsqu'un courant d'air désagréable souffla sur l'étage, puis vinrent les lambeaux flottants de ce qui revêtait ces créatures. Ils se nourrirent de toutes sources de chaleur, tel un esprit qui tente de se recharger avant une manifestation surnaturelle. Chaque souffle quittant son corps se transformait instantanément en bué. Un son désincarné ressemblant à un grondement les cloua sur place. Le détraqueur s'arrêta devant ses nouvelles victimes, fraîches et pleines de vie, passant lentement ses bras maigrelets au travers des barreaux, bougeant ses doigts décharnés, ses ongles longs, noirs et griffus raclant le devant de la robe trempé d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le vol de son bonheur, quittant son corps par fragment. Puis, elle ne fut tout simplement pas assez forte pour combattre cette intrusion massive et se laissa tomber à moitié dans le tas de paille, à la merci du souvenir sanglant de la mort de ses amis.

Elle dut perdre conscience, car elle fut réveillée par un rat qui fouillait ses cheveux à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. S'assoyant un peu trop rapidement, elle porta la main à sa tête avant de s'avancer, à quatre pattes, près de la grille qui la séparait de Malfoy. Il était étendu de tout son long sur la pierre froide et sale, ses yeux gris fixant quelque chose d'inexistant au plafond. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier, la libérant d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. La jeune femme souffla, une larme roulant sur sa joue, et rampa jusqu'à son lit de paille pour y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution.

Son corps criait famine depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand on glissa sous leur porte un plateau de porridge accompagné de pain ranci et d'un gobelet d'eau. Le goût était infect et le pain dur comme de la roche, pourtant, Malfoy mangeait avec son masque d'indifférence.

« T'aimes vraiment ça? » s'entendit-elle demander avec la voix si enrouée qu'elle ne se reconnut pas tout de suite.

« C'est la pire merde que j'ai jamais mangée… » et la conversation se termina ainsi.

XXXXXX

Au rythme des repas, Draco en déduit qu'ils étaient enfermés depuis deux jours, même s'il en avait juré le quadruple sur la tête de sa mère. Il remercia secrètement Merlin que les détraqueurs n'était pas aussi présent qu'à leur époque, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il ne resterait d'eux que des loques humaines. Le problème était que si lui se sentait capable de tenir encore quelques jours, Granger, elle, il en doutait fort. Et pour sortir d'ici, il avait besoin d'elle.

Le troisième jour, au quatrième passage du détraqueur, il la vit s'effondrer pour de bon. Tant physiquement que mentalement, Hermione Granger baissait les armes. Il ferma son esprit, tentant de dissuader la faucheuse flottante et se précipita sur le mur de fer qui le séparait de Granger. Passant son bras au travers des barreaux, il réussit à frôler les doigts de la jeune femme vide d'énergie positive. Il réussit à coincer son pied dans un joint de mortier effrité et poussa de toutes ses forces, à s'en déboiter l'épaule, pour saisir sa main, ce qu'il réussit. Refermant ses doigts difficilement autour de son poignet, il la tira vers lui. Quand il put atteindre sa manche, il enroula sa main dedans pu forcer efficacement. Son visage près du sien au travers du grillage, il serra ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

« Granger, souviens-toi de la fête à Teddy… »

« … »

« Tu sais, quand tu lui as apporté le gâteau que tu avais passé tant de temps à préparer et qu'il a détruit en quelques minutes! »

« … »

« C'est fou ce qu'il y en avait partout! J'ai dû me laver les cheveux trois fois! »

« … »

« Granger, tiens bon. »

« … »

« Granger, on va s'en sortir. On va demander une audience avec le Ministère de la Justice et tu… »

« … a pas de ministère… » répondit-elle, faiblement, le regard toujours dans le vague.

« Pas de ministère? Mais de quoi parles-tu?! »

« Il n'y a pas de ministère de la magie à cette époque, Malfoy. » Répéta-t-elle, le regardant maintenant franchement. « C'est avec le Conseil des Sorciers que nous allons devoir communiquer. »

« T'es sérieuse, là? »

«…», Puis plus rien.

XXXXXX

Ils passèrent exactement huit jours enfermés dans des cellules séparées de la prison du château d'Édimbourg. Ils subirent pendant une semaine et un jour les effets négatifs des Détraqueurs sur leur mental et leur physique. Hermione tenue trois jours tandis que Malfoy, lui, réussit à tenir six jours. Au neuvième jour, des aurors accompagnés de patronus pénétrèrent dans leurs cellules afin de les en libérer. On leur fourra des morceaux de chocolat dans la bouche avant de les recouvrir de lourdes couvertures chaudes, puis on les mena trois étages plus hauts dans un bureau chaleureux éclairé par un immense feu de cheminée et de quelques bougies.

Un homme corpulent les y attendait assis derrière un énorme bureau en acajou orné de dorure. Il ne leva même pas les yeux des parchemins étalés sur son bureau quand ils entrèrent, mais les invita tout de même à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils près du feu d'un geste de la main. Un elfe apparu portant un cabaret, deux grandes tasses de thé fumantes y trônant. Se postant devant eux, il posa le cabaret sur une table basse et disparu avec une petite détonation. Hermione tendit une main tremblante vers les tasses et en empoigna une quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'homme derrière le bureau sortit enfin de sa concentration et se précipita en se dandinant vers l'entrée pour laisser entrer la personne qui attendait de l'autre côté. Une femme aux cheveux bruns dans la trentaine entre en trombe, passant devant le maître des lieux, l'air hautain, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

« Miss Helena, voulez-vous prendre place? »

« Non. Sont-ils prêts? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais… vous ne voulez pas… »

« Non. Allez, levez-vous. Nous partons! »

Draco et Hermione encore sonnés se levèrent de leur fauteuil, le corps encore tremblant, et suivirent la femme jusqu'au toit de la prison. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le vent était toujours aussi persistant. Le ciel gris, parfois orageux, ne prévoyait rien qui vaille. La dame ne se retourna jamais pour voir si on la suivait, comme si tout lui était dû. Elle monta dans une voiture au blason de Poudlard et Hermione réalisa que la personne qui venait de les délivrer de leur enfer sur terre était en fait la Dame Grise. Hermione et Draco montèrent à la suite de la fille de Rowena Serdaigle et prirent place sur la banquette de velours noir.

« Merci, mada… » dit Hermione.

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est tout. »

« Mais vous êtes venu nous cherch… » ajouta Draco.

« On me l'a imposé, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas? Je ne vous connais pas et n'en ai rien à faire de vous. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à Poudlard. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'elle ignora superbement. Les sombrals prirent leur envol dans une forte secousse et le silence plana autant qu'eux pour l'heure qui suivit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Je fais des recherches afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'anomalies temporelles. Si vous en trouvez, s'il vous plaît, dites-le-moi!

Voici le chapitre 4!

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 4 ::**

* * *

Désespérés, Hermione et Draco se tenaient côte à côte à l'entrée d'une petite chambre juxtaposant les appartements de Rowena Sergaigle. Ils s'étaient fait lamentablement traiter d'enfants sans cervelles par l'unique rejeton de celle-ci alors qu'ils tentaient encore de garder un semblant de sang-froid face à leur peu d'énergie. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que le conseil des Fondateurs se réunissent et jugent qu'il était imprudent de les garder sous leur toit ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

C'est quand Helga décida de s'en mêler qu'ils se virent octroyer le droit de dormir sous un toit. Cependant, une seule nuit leur avait été accordée. La dame en jaune avait fait comprendre aux deux têtus qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter dehors quelqu'un qui n'était pas en capacité de se défendre seul. Draco était si étourdi qu'il n'en trouva rien à redire. C'est alors que Rowena leur avait offert hospitalité dans une chambre d'amis tout près de chez elle. Et ils étaient là, silencieux, à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux au lever du soleil de lendemain.

Au réveil de leur terrible nuit, on leur fit servir à déjeuner dans leur chambre prétextant vouloir éviter tout bouleversement auprès des élèves. Enfin, c'est ce que l'elfe de maison avait mentionné en posant leur plateau sur une petite table fraîchement sortie de nulle part. Un silence de plomb régna entre les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Le brouhaha du corridor les situa temporellement à quelques minutes du début des cours de la journée, annonçant ainsi le moment fatidique de leur mise à la rue. Quand le silence revint, aucun des deux ne se surprit à voir apparaître des elfes de maison les bras chargés de bagages. On leur offrait de nouveau vêtements et chaussures ainsi que des vivres pour deux ou trois jours à peine. Enfin, c'était au moins ça. Leurs sacoches en bandoulière, ils suivirent les elfes jusqu'à la sortie de l'école. Ils se virent remettre les rênes d'un cheval blanc tacheté de gris puis les grilles de l'enceinte de l'école se refermèrent derrière eux.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à ses côtés et vu son obstination à ne pas craquer. Elle dut sentir qu'il l'observait, car elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui. Il ne détourna cependant pas le regard, attendant une quelconque instruction. Qui ne vint jamais. Il rompit le contact de leur regard et fixa sa sacoche au cheval sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Il tendit sa main, réclamant le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule et fit de même de l'autre côté de l'animal. Il fourra ensuite son pied dans l'étrier avant d'enfourcher la bête et de tendre à nouveau sa main à la jeune femme muette pour l'aider à monter derrière lui.

Le regard d'Hermione changea du tout au tout en voyant cette offre à quelques pouces de son nez. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se passa les mains sur le visage afin de se ressaisir. En était-elle vraiment rendue-là? Prise avec cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Coincée dans un univers totalement inconnu, si inconnu que les bibliothèques n'en recensaient que des mythes et légendes?

« Granger… tu te bouges? On est en novembre et il fait froid. »

Elle soupira bruyamment son mécontentement et attrapa sa main avant de se donner un élan et de monter le cheval. La sentant bien callée contre lui, Draco envoya ses talons dans les flancs de l'animal et entama sa route sur le sentier menant à Pré-au-Lard… qui s'avéra n'être qu'une rue avec une dizaine de maisons. Comme personne ne les avait guidés vers un quelconque endroit où ils pourraient loger pendant leurs recherches, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de pierres des champs au toit en paillasse et demandèrent leur chemin.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au bout de vos peines! » Répondit une femme de leur âge entourée de ses six gamins à Draco. « Le village sûr le plus près est à au moins un jour et demi à cheval! »

« Et dans quelle direction doit-on aller? Nous ne sommes pas du coin… » Expliqua-t-il, alors qu'Hermione boudait un peu plus loin, dos à eux.

Suspicieuse, la mère de famille lui répondit de garder la tour de Poudlard toujours dans son dos et qu'il trouverait son chemin. Il la remercia et retourna auprès de son pire cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte qu'elle laisse tomber ses barrières afin d'avoir une relation convenable avec celle avec qui il devrait passer tout son temps. Elle aurait pu être mignonne avec ses pommettes et son nez rougis par le froid, si ça n'avait été de son air renfrogné et son regard haineux. Il garda pour lui tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui balancer au visage et l'informa de leur longue route à faire.

La réaction puérile de la Gryffondor lui donna des envies de meurtre, mais sachant qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour arriver à rentrer chez lui et, peut-être par le fait même, sauver Celui-qui-n'aurait-pas-du-mourir, il ravala ses pulsions. Draco bouillait. Il remonta à cheval, attendit qu'elle veuille bien monter derrière lui, puis talonna le cheval jusqu'au galop, histoire d'arriver plus tôt au village mentionné.

À la tombée de la nuit, sans maison en vue et la bête épuisée, ils s'arrêtèrent par obligation. Le froid était tolérable, mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus de passer la nuit à la belle étoile en plein hiver. Surtout sans abris.

« Granger? Réagis un peu, bordel! Fais un feu! » Lança le jeune homme, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Fais-le toi-même!? »

« Sainte Granger! Sors de ta petite tête! Tu t'apercevrais que je suis occupé à nous fabriquer un toit pour la nuit. Prépare un feu et fou-moi la paix! » Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Elle se visualisa en train de lui faire bouffer le crottin du cheval. Incapable de reprendre le dessus, elle ramassa du petit bois et alluma vite fait un petit feu qu'elle maintint intensément vif comme ses émotions. Draco termina un abri rudimentaire en branches de sapin, pendant qu'Hermione continuait de ruminer tous les malheurs qui lui étaient tombés dessus depuis qu'elle avait fait le choix de remonter le temps. Sauf que c'est au moment de dormir que l'abcès se rompit.

« Non, mais tu te fou de ma gueule?! » s'exclama Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je suis très bien où je suis, c'est quoi ton problème? »

« Mon problème?! Granger, c'est toi! »

« Va te faire foutre! »

« Tu vois? Tu agis comme une enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut! »

« Est-ce que Draco Malfoy vient vraiment de me faire la morale? Sur _ce_ sujet!? »

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle riait de façon théâtralement obligée.

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste!? » lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, excédé.

C'était la phrase qui eut le mérite de la faire taire, mais, à l'inverse, de la mettre vraiment hors d'elle. Son regard chocolat vira au noir alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du jeune homme. « Mon _problème_? Mon putain de problème c'est toi. » Lui dit-elle en plantant un index contre sa poitrine. « Tu me pu au nez Malfoy. Tu es LA personne, la _pire_ sur qui j'ai pu tomber! » Draco attrapa le poignet d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne plante à nouveau son doigt contre son torse et vit la fureur redoubler. « Si ça n'avait pas été de toi, je ne serais jamais coincé ici! »

« Ça, c'est sûr! Tu ne serais plus de ce monde si… »

« Et alors?! » Draco accusa le coup. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que je meure?! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer de vivre? »

Hermione venait de perdre le contrôle devant la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde et disait tout haut ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle-même. Sa voix se brisa quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, sa gorge se serrant, l'air ne voulant plus se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

Et Draco vit tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas encore. Qu'elle voulait rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux sans qui elle n'était rien.

« J'en peux plus… » Dit-elle en s'effondrant dans la neige aux pieds du jeune homme, le corps secoué de sanglot. « Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy… »

« Non. »

Déstabilisée, le visage tordu de douleur, elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Pardon? »

« Non. »

« … »

« Vide ton sac qu'on en finisse. »

Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi transparente? Elle reprit contenance et fit comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, malheureusement pour elle.

« Granger, putain… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?! Que c'est ta faute si Harry est mort?! »

« Alors? Ça fait du bien? »

« Non, ça fait pas de bien! Et NON ça ne va pas mieux! Parce qu'il est mort justement! T'es vraiment un con! Ils sont tous MORTS! » Ramassant ses jupes, elle se releva par orgueil pour lui faire face. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense, saleté de fouine? Que c'est toute une coïncidence que ton entrée dans l'Ordre se soit faite juste avant sa mort! »

« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ah non? Ça faisait un moment qu'il était persuadé que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. Il ne m'a pas écouté et voilà ce qu'y est arrivé. En fait, quand tu m'as poussé, c'était seulement pour m'empêcher de le ramener! Ton acte de bonté pour me sauver n'était qu'un prétexte. Et là, tu t'en mords les doigts d'être pris ici avec moi. »

« Ta gueule Granger! Tu ne connais rien des motivations qui m'ont poussé à changer de camp! Et surtout depuis combien de temps je prépare ma fuite. Alors, tais-toi! »

« Oh mon Dieu! Malfoy aurait des sentiments? » Le provoqua-t-elle.

« Ferme-la. »

« Oh non! C'est toi qui voulais connaître le fond de ma pensée. Il m'est tout simplement inconcevable de croire que tu puisses avoir des sentiments. Toi, la personne qui ait assisté à ma torture sans bouger. Félicitations mon cher, t'as changé de camp, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais ce qui aurait vraiment été valeureux aurait été que tu le tues au lieu de venir te cacher dans les jupes de l'Ordre. »

Draco s'efforçait de faire couler les commentaires d'Hermione comme l'eau sur le dos d'un canard. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Malgré tout, elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Un feu brûlait dans ses yeux alors que les lèvres d'Hermione continuaient de remuer, crachant avec véhémence tout son dédain. Cette fille était une vraie peste! Il s'efforça de ne plus l'écouter et ferma les yeux un moment, ses doigts massant ses tempes. Quand il les rouvrit, il la trouva assise près du feu de camp à boire au goulot d'une gourde en peau de dragon en train de pleurer sa misérable vie.

Comme elle semblait avoir terminé de l'incendier, il s'éloigna quelque peu et souffla un bon coup. Si seulement elle avait su. Si seulement elle voyait ce qu'elle s'entête à ne pas voir… Pourquoi Potter ne voulait pas la mettre au courant? Et maintenant! Il était sensé faire quoi? Draco Malfoy retournait sa veste et était maintenant protecteur et pilier d'Hermione Granger… n'importe quoi. Il retourna auprès du feu, s'assoyant pas trop près. Il n'avait aucune intention de relancer les hostilités cette nuit. Contre toute attente, elle lui tendit la gourde aux effluves de whisky, la trêve était amorcée.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'inversion des rôles? Que ce soit Draco qui doit prendre son mal en patience avec Hermione?


	5. Chapitre 5

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Je suis une lectrice de fiction « complète » parce que je me doute qu'il y ait d'autres auteurs comme moi, dans le genre vraiment pas assidu! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé mes études… sauf que ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais me conditionner à écrire mes chapitres plus régulièrement. Après ça je me demande pourquoi mes projets n'aboutissent jamais… félicitations chère Aimcy, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Je ne sais franchement pas comment vous faites, les auteurs qui pondent des chapitres rapidement. Est-ce parce que vous en écrivez quelques un d'avance pour publier régulièrement et vous laisser un jeu si vous manquez d'inspiration? De mon côté, je carbure un peu (beaucoup) aux reviews et comme je ne publi pas souvent, ben je n'en ai pas tant que ça… ayaye… Je suis difficile à suivre, je sais! Enfin bref, avec presque 9 mois d'intervalle, voici le chapitre 5.

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 5 ::**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qui soit. Son cerveau émergeant des brumes, elle prit conscience rapidement du corps de Malfoy près du sien dans leur abri de fortune. Rabattant les couvertures sur ses jambes en se redressant, la jeune femme se frotta les yeux encore pleins de fatigue et s'aventura au-dehors pour soulager sa vessie. Le crépitement des braises fumantes cassait la tranquillité de la forêt environnante. Hermione resserra le châle autour de ses épaules et s'enfonça dans les bois d'une dizaine de mètres avant de relever ses jupes et de s'accroupir. Une branche craqua sur sa gauche affolant son cœur qui pompa plus rapidement. Silencieuse, elle chercha des yeux la provenance du bruit, quadrillant le paysage dénudé de la forêt hivernale avant de rencontrer le regard vitreux d'un cerf à la recherche de nourriture. Un soupir pénible franchit ses lèvres dont un des coins se retroussa en sourire nerveux. Il y avait pas encore trois semaines qu'elle était immergée dans une guerre qui n'en finissait plus, alors que maintenant c'était le calme plat. Son besoin terminé, elle se releva doucement, chassant l'image de ses amis morts, et repartie d'où elle était venue, morose.

Malfoy sortit de son sommeil une trentaine de minutes plus tard quand l'odeur de la nourriture vint chatouiller ses narines. Il pouvait l'entendre s'activer à l'extérieur avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main pour leur faire à déjeuner. Le jeune homme sortit de la tente rudimentaire et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. « Salut. » Dit-il, s'annonçant.

« Salut. » Fut tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres du reste de la journée.

Des jours et des nuits passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent vraiment la parole. L'orgueil de chacun les maintenant à distance l'un de l'autre. Ils voyagèrent de villages en villes, cherchant des indices qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux. Malheureusement, l'accès à l'information était presque nul à cette époque et comme ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement, rentrer chez eux leur apparaissait maintenant comme étant impossible. Novembre était devenu décembre quand ils décidèrent de se poser et de laisser l'hiver s'écouler.

« Pardon monsieur… » Commença Draco, « Nous offriez-vous le gite en échange de travaux? »

« Pardon madame… »

« Madame? »

« Monsieur, pourriez-vous… » Essaya Hermione.

« Nous sommes prêts à faire n'importe quoi. »

« Peu importe les travaux, oui. »

« Seulement pour l'hiver. »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur! »

Et les portes se refermaient toutes. Sans exception.

« Rhhaaaa! » s'emporta Hermione en rejoignant leur cheval d'un pas enragé. « Je sais pas ce qui me retient de leur jeter l'imperium! »

« Ce que le désespoir ne ferait pas faire… » Soupira Draco.

« Tu vas me dire que tu n'y a pas pensé? » cracha-t-elle.

Il ne nia point. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils volaient de la nourriture pour manger. Et c'était sans parler de leur hygiène. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'un endroit où loger, quitte à ce que ce soit avec les chevaux. Mais l'hiver était rude autant pour eux, sans-abris, que pour la population en général. Les gens vivaient sur leurs rations, les terres étant incultivables à ce temps de l'année. Le jour tombait quand ils entendirent parler du seigneur John Webster, propriétaire de terres un peu plus au sud, et qu'apparemment était à la recherche de personnel.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent ensuite avant qu'ils n'atteignent cette fameuse seigneurie et qu'ils purent ensuite demander un entretien avec cet homme. Une femme rondouillette les mena jusqu'au salon du château les y faisant attendre le maître des lieux. Hermione retira son châle qu'elle replia soigneusement, alors que Draco se rapprochait de l'immense foyer de pierre qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Malgré le silence, ils pouvaient entendre les employés de la maison travailler sans relâche, les faisant prier silencieusement qu'il y ait encore une place pour eux. Leurs regards fatigués se croisèrent un instant quand l'homme de la situation fit son entrée. John Webster, aussi intimidant que charismatique, s'approcha d'eux deux et se présenta de manière officielle.

« Bienvenue chez moi! Pardonnez mon épouse, elle doit rester aliter pour le restant de sa grossesse. Désirez-vous du thé? »

« Il serait déplacé de ne pas accepter, Sir. » Répondit Draco. L'homme en face de lui tiqua.

« Pardon, mais… l'on m'a laissé croire que des roturiers venaient quémander du travail. À votre parler, monsieur, vous me semblez bien éduqué pour ce rang! »

Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça? Draco chercha une réponse chez Hermione, mais comme l'époque ne laissait pas les femmes se prononcer, il se lança quand même dans une explication qu'il espéra logique et dont aucune question ne lui serait posée ensuite. « Vous avez vu juste Monseigneur, nous arrivons des Highlands où la descendance de feu notre précédent employeur a décidé qu'une seule gouvernante et qu'un seul valet était suffisant. Mais nous comprendrions que vous n'ayez pas de poste similaire à nous offrir par les temps qui courent. »

« Je vois. » Répondit-il, prenant le temps de réfléchir, de peser ses mots. « Mais je ne crois pas non plus qu'employer un ancien valet aux cuisines soit une bonne chose. Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne peux souscrire à votre demande. Vous me semblez d'honnêtes gens et laissez-moi vous offrir un toit pour la nuit. Une tempête se lève et je ne souhaiterais à personne de s'y retrouver sans abri. Moira, mener ses gens aux appartements vacants et faites-leur bouillir de l'eau. »

Ce que Draco put voir dans les yeux d'Hermione à ce moment résuma tout ce qui se passait dans sa propre tête, du soulagement pour la nuit à venir; ils auraient un toit, de quoi se nourrir… tous pour enfin se reposer et réfléchir à la suite des choses posément. Mais il y avait aussi du désespoir pour les jours qui suivraient. L'homme s'excusa auprès d'eux et rejoignit les gens avec qui il se trouvait avant leur arrivée.

La jeune servante invita timidement les invités à la suivre et emprunta un escalier de pierres et de bois sombre jusqu'au troisième étages de la résidence. D'épaisses tapisseries étaient suspendues devant les fenêtres dont les murs en pierres suintaient de condensation due au froid extérieur. Malgré tout, il y régnait une douce chaleur à laquelle ils avaient été privés un peu trop longtemps. Moira, dont quelques mèches de cheveux noirs frisés s'échappaient de sa crépine, fouilla dans une grande poche de son tablier et en sortit un trousseau de clés afin de déverrouiller la porte devant eux. Le métal se plaignit, puis céda à l'ouverture de la lourde porte de bois ouvragée. La femme entra et les y attendit en tenant la porte ouverte, les mains posées sur la poignée de fer forgé.

Une fois le couple entré, elle s'activa à préparer la cheminée pour y faire un feu, tassant les cendres refroidies à l'aide d'un tisonnier. « Je vous fais porter la bassine et de l'eau chaude, ce ne sera pas très long. Nous allumerons le feu au même moment. » Annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui se refermait.

Un tour sur eux-mêmes, ils admirèrent dans un silence de plomb la pièce dans laquelle ils logeraient pour la nuit. Draco se gratta les joues au travers de sa barbe devenue trop longue, au même titre que ses cheveux et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir de poux. Hermione remarqua la largeur impressionnante du lit, se disant qu'enfin elle n'aurait pas à dormir aussi près de l'homme blond pour se garder au chaud. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et y détailla l'étendue de la seigneurie sur laquelle veillait cet homme, qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière les flocons de neige soufflés par le vent du nord.

Trois petits coups furent portés à la porte avant que Moira n'entre suivit de trois autres servantes les bras chargés de bois secs et de vêtements. Deux hommes passèrent ensuite la porte, portant la bassine et ses accessoires. Draco rejoignit Hermione près de la fenêtre, les regardant s'activer à leur préparer leur salue. Ils jouissaient déjà de prendre un bain, leur regard pétillant devant cette situation éphémère. La toile fut installée et les chaudières d'eau fumante y furent déversées. Moira posa une planche sur la bassine et y déposa le savon et les torchons avant de chasser tout ce beau monde. « Quelqu'un attendra dans le corridor. Appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. », puis elle les laissa seuls. Ils réalisèrent seulement à ce moment qu'aucun paravent n'avait été installé dans la pièce pour leur offrir une quelconque intimité.

« Tu peux y aller en premier. » Entendit-elle prononcer. Draco Malfoy faisait ce sacrifice alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle-même. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha de la baignoire alors que le jeune homme sortait de la pièce. « Auriez-vous de quoi me raser? » fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçu avant de commencer à délacer son corsage raide de saleté et de se glisser dans l'eau en soupirant de contentement. Sa main attrapa la barre de savon beige et la porta à son nez. L'odeur distincte de la lavande enivra son être. Elle mouilla le pain de savon et se frotta le corps avec. Hermione relâcha ses cheveux et s'immergea sous l'eau toujours aussi chaude. Elle appliqua du savon sur son crâne et se frotta vigoureusement la crinière. Elle répéta les étapes trois fois pour être certaine d'être bien propre et sortit de l'eau au moment où Draco revenait à la chambre.

Il ne la vit que de dos, le corps luisant d'eau avant de se retourner vivement face au mur stoïque.

Elle n'avait eu le réflexe trop peu rapide de se couvrir quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'était retournée vers le mur de la cheminée, les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés. Elle avait envie de hurler sur lui, mais se contenait avec peine, sachant très bien qu'il y avait des oreilles très probablement indiscrètes tout près.

« Tu peux sortir, je ne regarderai pas. » Dit-il le plus calmement possible, se doutant de son état d'esprit.

Hermione ouvrit un œil et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de la véridicité de ses dires. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la bassine et posa le pied sur le sol frais, s'en suivit de l'autre. Elle s'enroula rapidement dans le linge qui leur servait de serviette et revêtit une chainse de lin blanc. « Merci, je suis habillée. » Draco se retourna si doucement et si peu sûr de lui qu'il en fit rire la jeune femme. Les servantes rappelées, l'eau de la bassine fut changée et Hermione proposa son aide aux cuisines pour remettre à Malfoy l'intimité qu'il lui avait offerte.

Ils dînèrent en compagnie des employés du château un ragoût fumant de petits gibiers servit dans une miche de pain vidée. Ils quittèrent la présence aimable des gens des cuisines très tôt, leurs corps réclamant sans cesse ce fameux lit au matelas de plumes dont la pièce serait continuellement chauffée. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de cette offrande. « Monsieur! » entendirent-il provenant de l'étage. « Un hibou vous a laissé cette missive de Dame Rowena. » Draco ne devait pas faire attention puisqu'Hermione le retint par le bras et lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. Il fronça les sourcils, n'entendant rien d'autre que le silence venant de l'étage et le bruit des casseroles provenant du sous-sol. Un froissement de papier, puis la voix du seigneur s'éleva : « Préparer ma monture et mon nécessaire de voyage. Je pars au lever du jour. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Ça m'avait manqué d'écrire! Merci Swangranger d'être fidèle au poste! Ce chapitre est pour toi! -xx-

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 6 ::**

* * *

La pleine lune se montrait timide derrière les nuages chargés de neige, mais ces rayons frôlaient tout de même le visage de Draco, yeux ouverts et fixant le plafond aux immenses travers supportant le toit. Hermione s'était assoupie à ses côtés instantanément, alors que lui tournait sans cesse, l'idée toujours en tête qu'après avoir rencontré les Fondateurs, ils furent possiblement en présence du fantôme de la maison de Serpentard. Qu'elles étaient les chances de remonter le temps aussi loin et de finalement côtoyer ces mythes et légendes? En fait, il devait être mort et vivait son purgatoire. Ça devait être ça… laver ses fautes avec celle qui fut autrefois son souffre-douleur principal.

Mais quel con…

Soupirant, il repoussa les couvertures et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la partie de son corps qui refusait de se reposer dans ses mains, Draco repensait au moment où Hermione l'avait agrippé par le bras. Il n'avait rien compris. Ils étaient ensuite montés à leur chambre où elle lui avait dit avoir entendu une domestique parler d'un hibou en citant le nom de Rowena. Il ne lui avait alors pas fallu plus longtemps pour comprendre le lien qui s'était créé dans sa tête. Selon les dates et les faits historiques, la Dame Bleue de Poudlard demanda à un homme de trouver sa chère enfant alors qu'elle était très malade. Si la théorie était bonne, John Webster était très fortement le Baron Sanglant. Ceci dit, cet homme serait aussi sorcier. Ainsi que la femme qu'Hermione avait entendue. Mais comment en être certain sans que la maisonnée du château de Webster ne se retourne contre eux?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux décoiffés par l'oreiller regarda par-dessus son épaule la brune qui dormait à point fermé et l'enviait presque. Presque parce qu'il était rare qu'elle ne se réveille en sueur et tremblante à la suite d'un cauchemar. Son esprit divergea de ce qui le tourmentait et réalisa qu'ils auraient bien pu dormir séparément, sauf que par habitude de ne pas vouloir se les geler, ils s'étaient étendus là sans poser de questions. Hermione bougea en soupirant et il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour.

Ses pas le menèrent au grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, celui-là même où cette figure du passé leur avait permis de souffler un peu. En connaissance de cause, mais aussi de façon plutôt inconsciente, il se mit à faire le tour de la grande pièce, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une preuve appuyant son doute sur l'identité officielle de John Webster. Contre toute attente, c'est pourtant la bibliothèque majestueuse qui le déstabilisa le plus. Là, devant lui, au vu et au su de tous, étaient étalés des grimoires et autres encyclopédies de magie. Le titre d'un livre plutôt intéressant l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre juste derrière lui. Draco se retourna au quart de tour, baguette brandie face au maître de la maison qui ignora superbement son réflexe de défense.

« Les Sigils? De tout mon inventaire, c'est celui que vous alliez emprunter? » Dit-il. Draco était incapable de parler, analysant s'il était dans le pétrin ou pas, le bras toujours tendu devant lui. John passa devant lui et en attrapa un à l'usure bien avancée dont rien ne l'identifiait sur la tranche. L'homme le tendit à Draco qui tenta de se déstresser et ajouta : « Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur. »

Doucement, ne sentant aucune hostilité, le blond rangea sa baguette et se saisit du livre toujours suspendu devant lui. « Le livre des Ombres de Mopsus? » Délicatement, il se mit à feuilleter ce qui devait être, même à cette époque, la plus vieille référence de l'histoire de la magie.

« Un passionné, on dirait! »

XXXXXX

Une douce chaleur confortable réchauffait sa joue, le lent mouvement d'une caresse délicate et d'un chuchotement rauque à l'oreille tirèrent Hermione du sommeil. Harry la tirait de cet affreux cauchemar. Mais plus elle émergeait, plus ce qu'elle croyait n'avait de sens. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna aussi rapidement du rebord en voyant Malfoy, la main tendue.

« Ma chérie, faut te lever… nous accompagnerons Monseigneur. »

Pétrifiée par ce que sous-entendait Malfoy, elle se retourna doucement en suivant le regard de son homologue, remontant la couverture, puis rencontra le regard de ce cher monsieur appuyer contre le cadre de porte. Jouant le jeu, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'y comprenait foutrement rien, elle ajouta : « Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je vous laisse remballer vos effets et vous attends au salon, mon cher! » John Webster quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Malfoy, putain! Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça! » Pesta Hermione, encore sous le choc. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué!? »

« Je crois qu'il est le Baron Sanglant. John Webster est un sorcier et possède la copie originale du livre des Ombres de Mopsus! » S'enchanta-t-il.

« Pourquoi le livre des Ombres de Mopsus ferait en sorte que cet homme est le Baron Sanglant? »

« Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où il aurait été recensé. Il est magnifique… »

« Malfoy, tu t'égares. Pourquoi suis-je réveillée, en pleine nuit. Alors que nous pouvions dormir au chaud et nous nourrir! »

« Parce que Monsieur le Baron va nous mettre sur la voix des gobelins. » Bouche bée par l'aboutissement d'une phase de leurs recherches, elle en oublia qu'ils quittaient dans les minutes qui suivaient. D'un coup de baguette, Draco rangea ses effets personnels et Hermione s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient l'horizon quand ils franchirent les portes du domaine. À trois, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immensité des terres inhabitées et montagneuses superbement enneigées. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient une étendue plaine, rare était le vent qui ne se levait pas à leur souffler ces grains poudreux d'eau et de froid. Au deuxième jour de voyage vers le sud, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager un repas, l'homme qui les guidait décida de ne pas rester sur sa faim et voulait en connaître d'avantage sur le pourquoi du comment ils recherchaient les gobelins.

« Dites-moi, Miss. Qu'avez-vous à leur demander exactement à ces petites créatures vicieuses? » Demanda John en vidant le contenu de sa flasque d'alcool. Hermione évita soigneusement le regard perçant de l'homme ivre à sa gauche, continuant de remuer la mixture du chaudron au-dessus du feu. Il cherchait à les discréditer, même s'ils étaient seuls.

« Nous voulons y faire forger nos joncs de mariage, monsieur. »

« Ah oui?! » s'exclama-t-il, souriant. « Mais avec quel argent? Ou quel or, devrais-je plutôt dire! Vous ne me sembliez pas des plus riches lorsque vous êtes arrivé chez moi! »

Sans crier gare, il se leva en hurlant, le bras tendu, son doigt pointant quelque chose derrière elle, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens maintenant prêts à attaquer. Puis tout ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite fut son rire gras. Ils se regardèrent, désemparés, avant de reprendre place près du feu. Mais sur quel énergumène étaient-ils tombés?! La folie qui avait pris cet homme quand Helena refusa de le suivre était finalement bien présente avant ce triste événement. Sautant du coq à l'âne, il divagua un peu sur son amour pour la femme qui portait son enfant et sur celui interdit de la Dame Grise. Hermione servit le bol de ragoût à John en lorgnant Malfoy. Ça y était, ils en étaient maintenant sûrs à cent pour cent.

Un peu plus tard, toujours assis près sur feu alors que le Baron s'était endormi, Hermione brisa le silence : « Malfoy… » L'interpellé releva la tête, l'observant en attendant une réponse. Le visage de la jeune femme était songeur, concentré. « Je ne crois pas que les gobelins puissent nous être d'une grande aide. Sauf si ce n'est que pour forger le mécanisme. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi pessimiste? »

« Parce que c'est la logique des choses! »

« Ferme-la. »

« Pardon? »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. On a une piste Granger et on va la suivre. Ça ne peut pas nous mener plus bas qu'on l'est, alors arrête de nous ramener du négatif. » Tout allait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort?

« Malfoy. » Draco se leva et s'éloigna du feu. « Malfoy? » Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il poursuivit son chemin vers les chevaux. « Tu veux jouer? Alors fait comme si tu ne m'écoutais pas, mais je vais te faire voir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête! » Sans lui jeter un regard, il se rendit près du second cheval, prenant de quoi le nourrir. « J'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps que j'avais préalablement réparé. Oui, il était cassé quand je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'un sort nous ait atteints. Donc impossible de savoir comment on a fait pour atterrir ici! »

« Es-tu en train de dire que j'avais raison? » Elle soutint son regard avant de fermer et de rouvrir les yeux doucement. Sans rien ajouter, visage de marbre, elle retourna près du feu. « Si je suis ton raisonnement… je ne me serais donc pas jeté sur toi pour t'empêcher de ramener Harry Potter. On progresse! »

Ramassant ses jupes en même temps que l'équipement nécessaire au repas, Hermione ne donna jamais raison au blond qui continuait pourtant de la narguer avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Efface ce sourire narquois de ton visage Malfoy! »

« Jamais! »

Hermione bouillait. « Mais pourquoi tu me cherches!? »

« Parce que ça faisait longtemps et que j'adore ça! » déclara-t-il soudainement, ses dents blanches luisant dans la pénombre.

Se voyant dans l'impossibilité de faire lâcher le morceau à cet être infâme, la jeune femme se glissa sous leur petite tente commune et jeta bien malgré elle quelques sortilèges de protection et une ou deux alarmes. Si elle ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'était Malfoy, elle pouvait au moins gérer le baron. Et c'était plus fort qu'elle, même s'il les aidait, cet homme ne semblait pas être une personne loyale. Elle ne trouva finalement le sommeil que lorsqu'elle sentit le blond venir se coucher dans son dos et la nuit qui suivit fut particulièrement agitée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de comprendre comment elle avait fait pour parcourir autant d'années. Sauf que cette nuit, ce n'est pas Harry qui la hanta, mais Ron, celui à qui elle avait cessé de faire des cauchemars il y avait déjà bien longtemps de ça.

Elle le voyait sur le champ de bataille. Il était tout près, à seulement quelques pas sur sa droite. Elle tendait le bras et pouvait presque le frôler. Tout était sombre et bleuté autour d'eux, sauf sa chevelure qui renvoyait des reflets dorés tout autour. Un sort de front provenant de Malfoy l'envoya à une quinzaine de mètres derrière les défenses de l'Ordre, laissant ses amis se faire massacrer en première ligne. Sonnée, elle chercha Ron et Harry qui devaient être pris dans cette embuscade. Sans le voir, elle reconnut la poigne d'Harry qui la tirait vers lui pour transplaner, abandonnant son meilleur ami, son frère, son bras droit, à une mort certaine.

Quand il la lâcha, la soie blanche de sa robe se teinta graduellement de rouge à chaque pas qui la rapprochait du corps sans vie de Ronald Weasley, gisant devant le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses mains tremblantes se tendirent vers lui, yeux ouverts et vide de vie, et son corps berça le sien tandis que des larmes mouillaient ses joues avant de se perdre dans ces cheveux.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément cacher aux autres à quel point elle avait encore mal de la perte de ses amis, Hermione Granger sentit un serrement près de son épaule. Draco Malfoy, incapable de dormir, l'avait entendu souffrir seule. Il s'était alors retourné et avait pressé son bras. Pas fort, seulement un signe qui lui montrerait qu'il était là. Que malgré leur relation inopportune, il serait là. Rassurée et épuisée, la jolie brune s'endormit profondément.

Au petit matin, les trois voyageurs remballèrent tout leur attirail et mirent le cap vers le sud, là où, semblait-il, devait se trouver la raison de sa quête. Après quelques heures de route, John Webster s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans un vallon. « Vous devez trouver le broch de Tappoch. C'est tout ce que je sais concernant les gobelins. » Il tira les rênes de son cheval et se mit face à eux. « C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent j'en ai bien peur. »

« Merci pour tout. » Ajouta Hermione, accrochée derrière Malfoy sur leur cheval blanc tacheté de gris. Se saluant d'un petit coup de tête, Malfoy et John Webster talonnèrent leurs montures et le groupe se dissipa.

* * *

Selon le Wiki Harry Potter, Mopsus est un sorcier et devin célèbre qui aurait vécu au temps de la Grèce antique.


	7. Chapitre 7

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Bien le bonjour! Il y a trois semaines, je publiais le chapitre 5. Après neuf mois de syndrome de la page blanche! Et maintenant le chapitre 7! Le 8 est bel et bien commencé! Ça a, comme qui dirait, débloqué! J'espère que ça va continuer sur cette belle montée! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 7 ::**

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent dans la direction donnée par le baron, traversant un cours d'eau et quelques boisés, jusqu'à atteindre un petit village où une auberge pourrait peut-être les accueillir pour la nuit. Après avoir rapidement observé à quoi ressemblait la monnaie de l'époque, Hermione s'employa à métamorphoser des pierres afin de s'offrir un repas décent. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du bâtiment, à l'intérieur duquel plein d'hommes y étaient rassemblés, choppe à la main. La brune remarque rapidement que les seules autres femmes de l'endroit étaient des filles de joies et s'activa à suivre de près Malfoy qui se rendait jusqu'au bar, intimidée par toute cette attention gourmande et malaisante.

« Salut mon beau… » L'accueillit une femme dans la quarantaine à la poitrine opulente, s'appuyant au comptoir pour lui proposer ce que la maison offrait.

 _Classique!_ Pensa le jeune homme, sourire en coin, en se rapprochant de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Auriez-vous une chambre pour la nuit? » Demanda précipitamment Hermione, coupant court au dialogue qui allait s'engager.

« Ça dépend. C'est ton client? » Lui demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Bien sûr que non! Pour qui me prenez-vo… »

« Ne l'écoutez pas! » Coupa Draco, se positionnant entre les deux femmes qui menaçaient de se sauter à la gorge. Se servant de son charme pour calmer la patronne, Draco négocia un endroit où dormir et un repas en échange non pas de l'argent qu'ils avaient créé, mais plutôt de tenir compagnie à la femme. Le sourire victorieux que celle-ci lança à Hermione la dégoûta profondément.

« Malofoy! » s'exclama Hermione après avoir refermé la porte de la petite chambre à la chaleur presque suffocante. « T'as pas vraiment échangé ton corps contre ça? » ajouta celle-ci en pointant la paillasse à ras le sol.

« Ça te dérange? » répondit-il, fier de lui.

« As-tu la moindre petite idée des toutes les maladies qu'elle pourrait te refiler?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas touché à une femme! »

Les yeux ronds, choquée qu'il ne prenne pas en considération ce qu'elle lui disait, elle continua de l'observer retirer son sac et sa cape d'hiver de sur ses épaules en silence.

« Franchement Granger… » Soupira-t-il. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire cette greluche? Qui a une haleine à réveiller un mort en plus! »

« Pourquoi pas? Ça fait des mois que t'as pas touché à une femme… » Répliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, il rangea ses effets sur un petit banc de bois blond. Se retournant, il s'exclama « Bonne soirée Granger! » en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis partit rejoindre la horde de gens de l'étage du dessous comme si leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Hermione souffla. Elle se retrouvait seule depuis… la trentaine de minutes où elle avait pris un bain chaud. Sauf qu'après six semaines à avoir Malfoy en permanence avec elle, elle trouva étrange de devoir passer la soirée seule. Tournant sur elle-même dans la petite pièce, elle ne trouva rien de bien intéressant qui aurait pu l'occuper. Elle retira à son tour sa cape d'hiver et prit place sur le lit de fortune, attendant le retour de l'enfant prodige. Après plusieurs soupires de lassitude et n'étant pas le moins du monde fatiguée, la jeune femme se releva, plaça ses jupes et partit rejoindre la populace. Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Elle trouva Malfoy assit dans un coin, quelques _'damoiselles'_ pendues à peu importe ce qu'il racontait. Hermione bifurqua vers le bar et commanda l'alcool le plus fort. Si ça n'était pas pour le plaisir, ça aurait tôt fait de l'envoyer au pays des rêves. Des hommes derrière elle sortirent leurs instruments de musique et l'ambiance tourna à la fête. Alors que Draco se faisait courtiser, Hermione se faisait offrir des consommations. Des hommes tapaient des pieds et des mains, quelques-uns d'entre eux dansant avec des femmes, dont un qui l'invita. L'alcool la dégourdissant, elle accepta volontiers la main et tenta de reproduire les pas de danse sans y arriver. Un autre verre se posa devant elle, puis un autre. Malheureusement, le but principal de ces cadeaux n'était certainement pas pour ne récolter que quelques rires cristallins, mais pour avoir la chance de profiter de son joli minois. Sa capacité mentale faiblissait au rythme des chansons qui s'enchaînaient. Saleté… elle aurait dû avaler un morceau. La jeune femme refusa poliment le cinquième verre de whisky qui se posait devant elle. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle rassembla ses forces pour se lever et se rendre à sa chambre sans tanguer, mais ses pieds se prirent sans la patte d'un banc et elle atterrit à plat ventre sur les genoux d'un client qui profita de cette intrusion pour la garder sur lui, ce qui ne manqua pas à Draco malgré la catin qui tentait de lui bloquer volontairement la vue.

Réussissant à se remettre sur pied, Hermione tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au corridor du fond, sans succès, les hommes ivres et avides de chairs fraîches ne la laissant accéder à son désir. Frustrée, elle força le passage entre un blond et un brun qui eurent tôt fait de la ramener sur leurs genoux. Draco se leva, la femme devant lui tentant le tout pour tout de le retenir. En quelques enjambées il avait rejoint Hermione qui répétait clairement depuis quelques minutes déjà 'de lui foutre la paix' sans qu'aucun des deux n'abdiquent. C'est alors qu'elle décocha une gifle phénoménale au brun devant elle qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Draco réussit à s'interposer de justesse et ramena Hermione contre lui, la sortant de son trouble.

Une grosse main l'agrippa au dos et jeta Draco au sol, emportant avec lui la brunette qui commençait à dégriser rapidement. Les instruments de musique cessèrent d'émettre des sons et la plupart des hommes présents étaient maintenant debout et prêts à se battre. Hermione se releva, suivi de Malfoy tendu comme un arc. L'ambiance était tendue et l'air chargé de relent d'alcool et de transpiration, leur piquant la gorge. Quelqu'un à leur droite bougea rapidement vers. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione attrapait une chaise et la balança au visage de l'attaquant qui recula d'une dizaine de pas sous l'impact. Le début des hostilités était sonné. Des bruits de tables se renversant, de chope éclatant au sol et de cris de rage s'élevaient de la petite auberge à l'allure si chaleureuse de l'extérieur. Draco roula au sol après un coup porté à l'abdomen et en perdit sa baguette qui roula devant ses yeux. Il l'attrapa, amorça son mouvement pour se remettre debout et sentit une pression derrière son crâne.

« Lâche ça tout de suite, sorcier, sinon je te fais sauter la cervelle! » rugit une voix de femme dans son dos.

Draco tenta un coup d'œil et rencontra le regard de la maîtresse des lieux, s'appliquant soigneusement à viser sa tête de son arbalète. Hermione réagit au quart de tour en jetant un expelliarmus sur la femme qui fut projetée sur le mur du fond, son arme rebondissant à même le sol. Draco dégagea l'accès à la porte d'entrée d'un coup de baguette et s'y engagea, la jeune femme aux trousses, abandonnant leurs effets personnels. Hermione s'élança sur la selle du cheval alors que Draco s'activait à détacher les rênes. La foule de moldus enragés d'être tombés sur des sorciers avançait dangereusement vers eux. Incapable de défaire les ganses de cuir autour du rondin de bois, Draco les coupa rapidement et enfourcha le cheval derrière Hermione lorsque les villageois n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Des objets étaient lancés vers eux, leur passant près de la tête, affolant le cheval qui se cambra de peur. Draco réussit à les maintenir sur le dos de la bête en saisissant le pommeau de la selle et le talonna pour décamper du coin le plus rapidement possible. Hermione sentit Draco se projeter contre elle en grognant, des objets toujours lancés vers eux, leur monture poursuivant sa course effrénée au travers de la forêt. Plus ils s'éloignaient de l'auberge, plus la forêt autour d'eux devenait sinistre. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa que plus personne ne les suivait. Les arbres prenaient en densité, cachant par moment la lumière naturelle de la lune. Étaient-ils entrés dans une zone que les moldus appelaient maudite? Bah tant mieux! Pensa-t-elle.

Le poids de son allié commençait à se faire sentir dans son dos, puis suivit de sa tête qui ballotta jusque sur son épaule. « Malfoy? » interrogea la jeune femme. Son estomac se tordit quand aucune réponse ne suivit. « MALFOY!? » cria-t-elle, tirant sur les rênes pour faire ralentir le cheval apeuré sans succès. « Malfoy, putain! Qu'est-ce qui se passe! » Le cheval sauta par-dessus un tronc qui barrait la route, faisant glisser Draco inconscient qu'Hermione tenta de retenir. Les deux corps tombèrent lourdement au sol, amortis légèrement par la neige poudreuse qui y siégeait depuis quelques semaines, leur moyen de transport galopant au loin. Emmêlée dans ses jupons, Hermione nagea dans la neige jusqu'au corps inerte de Draco, une flèche lui transperçant le dos. Ron et Harry s'imposèrent violemment dans sa tête, la faisant trembler hystériquement. « Malfoy! MALFOY! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça! » Hurla-t-elle. « À L'AIDE! AIDEZ-MOI! »

Elle fit le tour du corps du jeune homme et le lui prit le visage entre les mains, criant son nom et son prénom en alternance. Même si elle savait comment le soigner, elle n'avait ni les capacités ni l'équipement pour le faire. Il ouvrit sur elle des yeux vitreux et souffrants. « Draco… » Souffla-t-elle, « Ne bouge surtout pas. » Les lèvres bleues, le froid attaquant sauvagement sa peau exposée, Hermione se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit où s'abriter. Draco toussa, crachant du sang. Il porta sa main à son abdomen, là où la pointe de la flèche le gênait. « Granger… » Dit-il, s'étouffant dans son sang. « Draco, non! Ne ferme pas les yeux! À L'AIDE! » Elle appliqua ses mains là où le morceau de bois aurait le plus tendance à causer des dommages et le maintint en place, cherchant une solution autre que la mort.

Une silhouette apparue là où le cheval avait disparu, soulageant Hermione qu'une aide tombait du ciel. Puis une seconde se profila à l'orée de la forêt. Prise de panique à savoir que les villageois les avaient retrouvés, Hermione brandit sa baguette devant elle de sa main tremblante et ensanglantée. Une flamme d'un jaune éclatant apparue au-dessus de l'une des mains des inconnus qui s'approchaient, dévoilant leur visage, leur identité. Un homme et une femme encapuchonnés s'accroupirent près d'eux, Hermione étant trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait pour bouger. Refermant sa main, la femme, pas vraiment plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était, éteint la flamme qui l'aveugla momentanément.

« Pouvez-vous nous aider? » s'entendit-elle dire, la voix rauque et cassante d'émotion.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » Répondit l'homme, alors qu'Hermione rabaissait sa baguette. L'homme à la cape noir dont la bordure était brodée d'or se releva et partit d'où il venait au pas de course avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un âne tirant une charrette.

« On ne peut pas retirer la flèche ici. On vous emmène chez nous. » Dit la femme, confiante, prenant les signes vitaux de Draco qui semblait respirer avec peine. L'homme se pencha au-dessus d'eux, puis une fiole fortement odorante fut débouchée sous le nez du blond qui ne mit pas de temps avant de revenir parmi les vivants. « Aller, faut nous aider mon vieux! » dit il en empoignant Draco pour le remettre sur pied. Hermione, toujours assise dans le demi-mètre de neige, au seuil de l'hypothermie, essayait de rester concentrée sur le moment présent, mais l'alcool et la violence avec laquelle la peur de perdre une autre personne l'avait frappée l'empêchaient de tout raisonnement. Draco fut assis dans la carriole et Hermione se remit sur pied péniblement afin d'aller se positionner près de lui pour le soutenir durant le trajet .

L'homme se posta au-devant de l'âne pour le tirer, alors que la femme prenait la gauche pour maintenir Draco. Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle et la vue du sang lui fit perdre tous sens de la réalité. Elle revoyait Harry, le visage sale de boues et défiguré par la mort. Elle revoyait Ron se vider de son sang sous la pluie, dans la rue, les yeux vides. Et elle voyait Malfoy qui mourait à cause d'elle. La jeune femme faiblie et s'effondra au sol, à demi appuyé contre la grande roue de la charrette, le corps tremblant de froid. L'homme lâcha les guides et la souleva aisément. De petites claques sur les joues et elle reprit ses esprits. « Aller ma grande, c'est pas le moment… »

Elle se releva, s'agrippant solidement au rebord de bois et il reprit les rênes, les menant jusqu'à leur petite chaumière faiblement éclairée à une quinzaine de minutes de là où ils étaient tombés. Draco tenta de contenir sa douleur lorsqu'ils le déplacèrent de la carriole, serrant les dents et grognant de douleur, et perdit toute couleur à son visage au moment d'entrer dans la petite maison. La femme guida les autres vers la table de la cuisine, étendant Malfoy sur le côté puis s'affaira à lui découper les vêtements.

« Je suis Mayka. C'est quoi ton nom? » Demanda la femme.

« Hermione. »

« Parfait Hermione. Xion va tenir… »

« Draco. »

« …Draco, pendant que je m'occupe de la flèche. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Bonjour à tous! La semaine dernière j'intégrais deux OC, Mayka et Xion. Pour vous expliquer leur provenance, ils étaient nos personnages de GN à un ami et moi. J'espère que vous les apprécierez comme je les aime!

Lundi dernier était mon anniversaire et aussi celui de Draco. J'ai eu 30 alors que lui en a eu 37! Je suis incapable de me l'imaginer aussi vieux! Oo Pourtant, j'y arrive aussi… Prenons ça avec positivisme! Ça me va bien et mon cœur reste jeune, alors tant pis la vieillesse; t'auras beau changer mon corps, mon esprit te prouvera toujours le contraire! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 8 ::**

* * *

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairant la petite pièce, mais pas suffisamment au goût de la maîtresse de maison. C'est à ce moment que Mayka, délaissant son patient, s'approcha de toutes les bougies présentes et les alluma au simple touché du doigt sous le regard impressionné d'Hermione qui tentait de réaliser tout ce qui se passait. Xion, dont le capuchon était toujours sur sa tête, prit les bras du blessé et les immobilisa dans les siens. Étourdie par le cours des événements, Hermione chercha un point de repère et le trouva en Malfoy, qui avait le teint cireux et vert, le front perlé de sueur. Mayka tira sur le cordon qui retenait sa cape noire et la retira rapidement, la jetant au sol dans un coin de ce qu'Hermione croyait être la cuisine. La blessure maintenant mieux éclairée, la jeune femme passa au dos de Malfoy, remontant ses manches blanches, s'installant à retirer le corps étranger d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Hermione la devança en remontant les pans de la chemise imbibée de sang jusque sur l'épaule du blessé. Sans communication verbale, Hermione et Mayka se synchronisèrent comme une seule et même personne. Inspirant profondément, la brunette déposa doucement ses mains sur le flanc nu, ensanglanté et glacé du blond qui se contracta sous la pression. Délicatement, suivant les mouvements de sa consoeur, Hermione les fit glisser jusqu'à son dos et coinça le bout de bois aussi large que son pouce entre ses doigts, l'immobilisant. Sans prévenir Malfoy, dont la tête était appuyée à demi sur la table de bois dur, la sorcière inconnue fendit la baguette sous les grognements souffrant du jeune homme.

Le bruit du bois se cassant résonna dans le corps de Draco comme le dernier Doloris que Voldemort lui avait jeté, propageant la douleur à chaque fibre de son corps. Il aurait voulu se débattre, s'éloigner d'eux, faire en sorte qu'ils le laissant tranquille tellement le mal le rongeait. La femme laissa tomber le bout de bois au sol, prenant un chiffon qu'elle trempa dans l'eau avant de le tordre au-dessus de la plaie toujours bouchée par le restant de projectile. L'eau dilua le sang qui se répandit sur la table, puis sur le sol gouttant sur leurs pieds, rendant net la vue sur la blessure. Hermione qui maintenait toujours fermement la baguette de bois vit Mayka passer une main entre ses bras et venir toucher le ventre de Malfoy près de son nombril. Hermione suivant son mouvement réalisa que la pointe de fer n'avait pas complètement traversé le corps. Elles allaient donc devoir la sortir de là et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Mayka s'éloigna jusqu'à une étagère et y prit une flasque qu'elle déboucha de ses dents dans un « pop », revenant vers son blessé comateux. Elle recracha le morceau de liège et prit la tête de son patient dans ses mains, appliqua le goulot à ses lèvres et le força à boire une bonne goulée. Sournoisement, elle en fit couler sur la blessure et sur le couteau posé tout près d'Hermione, des effluves d'alcool lui montant au nez. Elle venait de désinfecter leur outil de travail. Pour éviter qu'il ne se contracte plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Hermione garda pour elle l'étape qui allait suivre et agrippa l'arme. Mayka ramassa quelques chiffons et en donna à Hermione, toujours face à Malfoy étendue sur son flanc gauche, le haut du corps toujours maintenu en place et immobilisé par Xion. Habilement, elle incisa la peau tendue d'une petite croix, la respiration forte et saccadée de Malfoy se faisant de plus en plus bruyante, puis Mayka, dont les cheveux châtains dérangeaient sa vue, murmura le compte jusqu'à trois. Elle poussa le carreau d'arbalète vers Hermione qui repoussait les chairs meurtries sous le hurlement plaintif de Malfoy, obligeant l'objet acéré à s'extraire du corps blessé. Au moment propice, Hermione glissa ses doigts derrière la tête de l'arme et tira sur le bout de bois, libérant le jeune homme de son inconfort.

Un raz-de-marée de sueurs froides assaillit Hermione qui recula de deux pas lorsque le sang se mit à affluer hors de la plaie, le bout de bois dégoulinant d'hémoglobine toujours dans sa main. La scène devant elle ralentit, son cerveau fragmentant l'information comme les mouvements saccadés d'un stroboscope. Elle se voyait comme si elle avait quitté son corps, regardant sa main poisseuse tenant l'objet de malheur. Malfoy continuait de hurler. Xion raffermissait sa prise autour de lui. Mayka et ses doigts tâtaient l'intérieur du corps du blond. Le retour du son et de la réalité la frappèrent si durement qu'elle dû battre en retraite pour la deuxième fois. Titubante, elle laissa tomber le vireton sur le sol de terre battue et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chaumière en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche. Elle avait le cœur dans la gorge et la tête qui s'était remise à tourner, l'adrénaline qui l'avait supporté durant la chirurgie venait de quitter son corps. Sa main contre la porte, elle sortit prendre l'air et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus.

« Maman… aide-moi! » souffla-t-elle, à genou dans la neige. « Maman… » sa voix se brisait.

Le visage déformé par la terreur, l'ancienne Gryffondor, celle qui devait être courageuse, ramassa de la neige et se frotta les mains et les avant-bras vigoureusement pour se laver. _S'il devait mourir…_ elle tenta de ranger cette idée folle dans un recoin de son cerveau. Impossible. S'il devait mourir, elle serait seule, perdue au milieu d'une ère qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Hermione? » demanda la femme dans l'embrasure de la porte à quelques mètres dans son dos. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas en retour. Des pas crissant dans la neige se rapprochèrent, puis cette femme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien aller et qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. La jeune femme n'eut jamais autant envie de crier à l'injustice qu'en ce moment même. Parce que non, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux. Se trompant largement sur le regard qu'Hermione lui lança, Mayka la prit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever pour revenir à la chaumière se réchauffer et s'installer pour la nuit.

Hermione voyait sans voir. C'est la chaleur enveloppante de la pièce principale d'où un imposant brasier trônait dans la cheminée qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à l'extérieur, mais en sécurité à l'intérieur d'une demeure encore inconnue. La pression sur ses épaules la dirigea vers un fauteuil et ses genoux fléchirent sans poser de question lorsque ses mollets rencontrèrent le meuble solide. Une épaisse couverture fut déposée sur ses épaules et on lui fourra une tasse fumante dans les mains, mains qu'elle regardait fixement sans ciller. Le sang présent sur les manches de la personne devant elle lui fit lever le regard. Cette femme, leur sauveuse, Mayka, ne s'était pas changée avant de revenir la chercher à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'était pas changée tout court avant de leur porter secours dans la forêt, portant encore sa chemise de nuit couleur crème maintenant foutue. Hermione put apercevoir du coin de l'œil le mari aidant qui glissait un coussin sous la tête de Malfoy toujours étendu sur la table. Son immobilité et sa pâleur la firent frémir. Mayka l'incita à boire, que ça lui calmerait les nerfs.

De ce fait, elle avait totalement raison, Hermione Granger se réveilla au lever du soleil sans jamais s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'endormait. De la vaisselle s'entrechoquant l'avisa que quelqu'un d'autre était éveillé. De ses deux mains, elle se frotta les yeux, chassant la fatigue qui tentait de la ramener vers le pays des rêves. Silencieusement, elle se leva, retira la couverture de ses épaules et la plia soigneusement avant de la déposer à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Ses pas la menèrent vers le blessé toujours endormi sur la table de la cuisine, sa cage thoracique se soulevant lentement à un rythme régulier.

« Bonjour. » Entendit-elle. « Du thé, ça te dit? » Ses yeux reconnaissant lui sourire faiblement, mais l'hôtesse ne lui tint pas rigueur par son manque de parole. Hermione pouvait l'entendre s'activer telle une Moly Weasley autour de ses chaudrons. Sa main se souleva et flotta un moment au-dessus de l'homme inerte devant elle, hésitante. Elle inspira un bon coup et baissa doucement le plaid, découvrant des bandages propres. « Je les ai changés juste avant ton réveil. Tiens! » Dit la femme, lui tendant la même tasse que la veille. « Hermione… » Elle prit place dans le second fauteuil près de la cheminée, la brune la rejoignant. « Que s'est-il passé? »

« Nous sommes tombés sur des moldus qui n'ont pas apprécié avoir des sorciers sous le même toit. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ce mot… _moldu_? Et puis cette baguette ouvragée finement… »

Mayka laissa sa phrase en suspens, souhaitant qu'elle lui parle, se confie. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre? Sorcier ou pas, on la prendrait pour une folle! Et avec Malfoy dans les vapes, aucun moyen de confirmer ses dires. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid qui s'insinua jusqu'à leurs pieds, Xion passant la porte. Il épousseta la neige de sur ses épaules et retira sa capuche, laissant le loisir à son invitée de le détailler. Hermione y trouva une ressemblance avec Harry, grand, mince et cheveux noirs de jais en bataille. Prenant une gorgée de son thé tiède, elle s'étouffa presque lorsqu'il la salua de ses iris rouges. Offensé, l'homme s'échappa dans une pièce à l'arrière de la maison, Mayka sur les talons. Mal à l'aise, Hermione écouta sans le vouloir la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de ses murs en carton.

« Sais-tu d'où ils viennent? C'est évident qu'ils ne sont pas de la région, t'as bien vu comment elle m'a regardé! »

« Xion. Non, je ne les jetterai pas dehors! »

« Tu fais vraiment confiance à n'importe qui toi! »

« Si ça n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais encore qu'un loup solitaire, mon cher mari. »

La jeune femme se concentra sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, tentant vainement d'ignorer les paroles qui fusaient derrière son dos. Ils parlaient ouvertement d'eux, couple en urgent besoin d'aide qui ne les connaissait pas eux, ce couple vivant dans une forêt où seulement les braves semblaient s'y aventurer. Hermione comprit rapidement que c'était lui la personne que tous craignaient, mais qui leur avait pourtant porté secours. D'une dernière gorgée, elle vida le contenu de sa tasse et Mayka et Xion revinrent dans la pièce principale, observant Malfoy. Hermione déposa sa tasse sur une petite table près d'elle, ses hôtes revenant s'asseoir près du feu. Xion riva son regard dans le sien et, bien que gênée de la situation, elle le soutint jusqu'à ce que la femme à sa gauche lui redemande « D'où venez-vous? »

La magie s'activa à ce moment, la conscience d'Hermione s'alarmant en vue de la réponse qui s'apprêtait à être dite sous véritasérum. Ses yeux bifurquèrent automatiquement vers la tasse, puis vers les gens devant elle la dévisagèrent.

« Tu connais cette potion! » s'exclama Mayka.

« Qui êtes-vous!? » rajouta Xion, menaçant.


	9. Chapitre 9

Mise à jour - 30 juin 2017

* * *

Je vous ai fait peur? Je suis toujours présente! J'ai seulement un mal de tête qui ne me quitte pas depuis jeudi soir dernier… Je publierai le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines! :D

Enfin bref, je vous laisse à l'interrogatoire auquel Hermione s'apprêtait subir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 9 ::**

* * *

Même malgré le fait que le veritaserum était inodore, incolore et sans goût, n'en restait pas moins qu'elle y reconnaissait les effets sur son corps. Et ils avaient remarqué qu'elle s'était aperçue que quelque chose clochait.

« Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous?! » Interrogea Xion, maintenant menaçant. Après tout, elle le comprenait. Quand des étrangers à l'air suspect entrent chez vous, vous le seriez aussi…

« Nous sommes Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger et nous arrivons de Poudlard. » Répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde. C'était la vérité. Certes pas entière, mais la vérité quand même. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce merdier?

Un rictus étira les lèvres de l'homme aux iris rouge. « Cette école de débiles? »

« Poudlard n'est pas débile! »

« Il n'y a que ceux qui n'ont pas confiance en leurs pouvoirs qui fréquentent cette école! » ria-t-il. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que lors de sa fondation, certains s'opposeraient à cette pratique, délaissant les mentors au profit de professeur. Insultée dans son amour de cette école qui brillait par ses heures de gloire, elle ajouta :

« Des enfants en apprentissage fréquentaient cette école! » Oops. Mauvais jeu de temps de verbe, merde.

« Fréquentaient? Que s'est-il passé? » Lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce que le passé venait faire là-dedans.

Son cerveau avait beau lui crier _NON!_ , que ses lèvres remuèrent quand même « La Grande Bataille de Poudlard. »

Xion leva un sourcil. « Je ne vous crois pas. Comment faites-vous pour vous détourner du veritaserum? Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de sorciers à l'utiliser et vous n'en faites pas partie. »

« D'où je viens, on m'a appris à y résister. » À partir de maintenant, elle appliquerait cet apprentissage, par de petites phrases, sans élaborer. Du moins, elle tenterait. Mais un élément de cette recette différait, comme une signature, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus puissante.

En restant toujours sur la même ligne directrice, Xion tenta de percer le mystère de leur identité par une autre approche. « Ces baguettes sont magnifiques. Où pourrais-je bien m'en procurer une? » Le nom d'Olivender força le passage, attisant encore plus la curiosité. Le point positif étant que ni les noms de Malfoy ne celui du fabriquant de baguettes magiques ne sonnèrent une cloche à ses hôtes.

« Xion, rien ne concorde. Et ma potion est plus que parfaite! » _D'accord_ , pensa Hermione, _l'un était craint et l'autre surdouée_.

« Quand je te disais que tu faisais confiance à n'importe qui! » répliqua-t-il, regardant sa femme. Fermant les paupières, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête les solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Elle voyait bien qu'à deux il n'y arriverait certainement pas de rentrer chez eux. Depuis l'infime aide que leur avait offert Serdaigle, ça en était une certitude. Si elle laissait échapper la vraie vérité de leur provenance, Malfoy serait très probablement en colère. Puisqu'il était blessé et inconscient, la lourde tâche de prendre une décision pour leur sécurité rapprochée lui revenait. Son premier rôle était d'établir un lien de confiance, profiter de ce qu'ils pourraient leur apprendre de ce monde et ensuite quitter l'endroit à la suite d'un oubliette. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans cri ni haine.

« Vous pouvez me faire totalement confiance, la potion fonctionne mieux que toutes celles dont j'ai eu à goûter. » Fronçant les sourcils, elle ajouta « Et je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a un ingrédient en plus. » Elle aurait adoré avoir l'aide du successeur de Severus Rogue. Ses connaissances en potion étaient larges, mais elle reconnaissait celles de Malfoy comme étant supérieures aux siennes.

« Intéressant. » Dit Mayka, s'assoyant devant elle, bras croisés, toute attitude amicale envolée. « Continue. »

Elle misait sur ce qui la rendait si importante au temps de son époque, son savoir. « C'est subtil, très délicat. Il n'y a que les gens entraînés comme nous pour le déceler. Ça a des propriétés envahissantes… je n'arrive pas à cerner si c'est végétal ou autre… mais lui le pourrait. Malfoy est un maître dans la réalisation et la création de potion. » Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Par chance, il ne l'avait pas entendu lui faire un éloge.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom de famille? »

 _Ils sautent vraiment du coq à l'âne!_ « Parce qu'on ne s'aime pas. »

« Mais vous voyagez ensemble… tous les deux, seuls. »

« On se tolère. »

« Si on m'avait imposé ce fardeau, il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis les voiles! » s'exclama l'homme qui écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les femmes depuis quelques minutes sans en placer une.

« On ne peut pas se séparer. » Poursuivit Hermione de la même voix monocorde, incapable de retenir ses pensées. Finalement, Malfoy était chanceux dans sa position.

Levant un sourcil chacun devant cette excuse pitoyable, Mayka laisse son mari poser la question « Pourquoi? »

Ça y était. Elle s'était foutu les pieds dans les plats toute seule. Anticipant très bien la réponse qui se formulait, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux et dit « Parce qu'on ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous. »

« Chez vous? Tu veux dire à Poudlard? Pour faire la Grande Guerre? » s'exaspéra Mayka qui ne comprenait pas.

« Oui »

« Mais il n'y a pas de guerre, vous êtes complètement folle! » se choquait Xion.

Frustrée, Hermione se résigna aux effets de la potion. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'exclama « Parce que ça se passe en 2005! »

Doucement, Xion se releva, imposant sa prestance à la jeune femme devant lui qui se rassit en conservant la même attitude. D'une main sur l'avant-bras, Mayka fit rasseoir son homme. N'attendant pas que les questions fusent de nouveau, Hermione poursuivit le ton haut perché : « Nous avons remonté le temps d'une dizaine de siècles dans la passé, ce qui était apparemment impossible vu le contrôle du ministère de la magie sur ces outils magiques. Ils devaient, au maximum, nous ramener trois heures tout au plus dans le passé. Et nous voilà coincé ici à chercher une solution qui n'existe pas encore dans un monde hostile où je fais office de folle à enfermer! » Le silence se fit. Ce qu'elle venait de leur balancer à la figure faisait son chemin dans leur logique.

« C'est quoi un ministère? »

Cette question eut le don de la déstabiliser. Le ministère, vraiment? Pas 2005? « L'équivalent du conseil des sorciers. » Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui ne semblaient plus être aussi chaleureuses que la nuit dernière. « Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux rien prouver puisque tout ce que je vous dirais vous est totalement inconnu. » Réfléchissant toujours, ses yeux suivant les mouvements des flammes jaunes léchant le manteau de chemin en pierres. « Auriez-vous une pensine?! »

Pris de court par son excitation, ils répondirent non sans même se consulter. « C'est quoi une pensine? »

« Ça sert à voir les souvenirs. » Soupira-t-elle. Hermione décourageait. Qui aurait cru que des objets aussi futiles à son époque en seraient une nécessité dans la leur. Jamais elle n'avait jugé utile d'apprendre les dates de réalisations d'invention.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son regard, entraînant les autres à faire de même. Malfoy bougeait faiblement, se réveillant. Mais plus ses sens s'éveillaient plus la douleur se faisait sentir dans tout son corps. Il tenta de se lever en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il en fut pourtant incapable, les muscles du haut de son corps ayant été fortement affectés par l'attaque sournoise. Hermione se leva d'un bon et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le rediriger en position allongée. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la souffrance, son esprit combattant au maximum pour montrer à la jeune femme que tout allait bien. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle en avait soigné des blessés. Ses yeux bleus se promenèrent rapidement dans la pièce, croisant le regard des maîtres de maison, silencieux.

« Granger, on est où? » murmura-t-il.

« Nous sommes… » Elle allait dire en sécurité, mais l'étaient-ils vraiment? Allaient-ils les mettre dehors dans les prochaines minutes? Hermione laissa sa phrase ne suspend, se retournant pour chercher la réponse dans les yeux de Mayka et Xion.

« Vous êtes en sécurité. » Répondit Xion, prenant même sa femme par surprise. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre du jeune homme toujours étendu sur sa table de cuisine, l'air mal en point. « Ne vous en faites pas, on vous remettra sur pied. » Et il abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui grimaça sous la secousse. « Je suis Xion. » Mayka se leva à son tour et se présenta, souriante. Puisqu'il était maintenant éveillé, elle en profita pour chasser les intrus, puis s'affaira à changer le pansement de son patient, l'auscultant par la même occasion. Se sentant de trop dans l'espace restreint de leur petite maison, l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais invita Hermione à se joindre à lui, empoignant sa cape et lui donnant la sienne. Il poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans l'extérieur hivernal de la forêt avoisinant sa maison. Il prit son temps, s'éloignant un peu de la cabane, et lorsque la jeune femme venue d'une époque qui n'était pas leur arriva à ses côtés, il se remit à parler.

« Je ne peux voir vos souvenirs, mais dites-m'en plus. » Surprise par la douceur de la demande, Hermione ralentit le pas. « S'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez exactement. » Répondit la jeune femme sur la défensive.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour voyager dans le temps? Quel était cet outil? »

« On l'appelle le retourneur de temps, mais on nous a affirmé que ça n'existait pas. » Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, cet homme perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, avançant sur un sentier enneigé. « Désolée d'être brusque, mais… pourquoi ce revirement de situation? »

Il s'arrêta, Hermione l'imitant. « Parce que c'est aussi absurde que ça en est cohérent. » Ses yeux rouges dévièrent vers les siens. « De toutes les potions de veritaserum produites, celle de Mayka est de loin la meilleure. Des gens viennent de très loin pour s'en procurer et vous avez réussi à déjouer cette puissance pendant un moment et ça m'intrigue. Comment avez-vous fait? »

« Par de longs moments de pratique. » Elle soupira. « Mais, oui, cette potion était de loin la plus difficile à gérer. » L'homme à ses côtés resta de marbre. « Vous savez, nous ne voulons que rentrer chez nous, mais ne savons pas comment faire. »

« Pourquoi ne pas fabriquer ce retourneur de temps? »

« C'est principalement l'idée. Nous étions en route vers le broch de Tappoch avant de nous arrêter à cette auberge… »

« Vous savez que c'est risqué? L'entente entre les sorciers et les gobelins n'est pas des plus amicale. »

« Effectivement, mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir forger les anneaux du retourneur de temps. Les seuls en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour retenter un voyage de presque mille ans. » À son air, elle s'expliqua : « D'où nous venons, les gobelins ne sont pas nos meilleurs amis, mais ils font partie de notre société. »

« Épatant… »

Il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche et ça tracassait la jeune femme. Cette approche plus douce avait-elle pour but de la faire parler encore plus? L'attitude de l'homme à ses côtés était vraiment étrange. Attendant une autre salve de questions, Hermione fut distraite par des bruits au loin, tout comme l'attention de Xion, qui redevint aussi menaçant que lors de son interrogation.

« Ils ne sont jamais venus aussi loin dans la forêt. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la brune.

Comprenant que les villageois étaient à leur recherche, Hermione empoigna sa baguette et fit quelques pas au-devant. Brandissant l'extension de sa magie haut dans les airs, elle déploya les mêmes sortilèges utilisés lors de la recherche aux horcruxes, elle protégeait les lieux sous le regard interdit de l'homme qui les avait accueillis chez eux. Personne ne trouverait leur maison, parole de Granger.


End file.
